fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zrywając łańcuchy
FF w trakcie tworzenia, korekty i innych pierdołek, nie czytać do czasu ukończenia Prolog Spękane łańcuchy opadły z głośnym łoskotem na podłogę, a chwilę po nich bezwładne ciało Matoranina, którego wcześniej krępowały. Leżał bez ruchu na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Z jego otwartych ust spływała niewielka strużka krwi. Wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w odwróconą do niego placami kobiecą sylwetkę, skąpaną w słabym świetle pochodni. Toa Psioniki wyszła z celi i zamknęła za sobą kraty, za którymi znajdował się jej więzień. Zrobiła to z przyzwyczajenia, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Po tym co wyrządziła z jego umysłem nie było szans, by prędko stanął na nogach o własnych siłach. O ile kiedykolwiek by mu się to udało. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, w końcu wydobyła z niego cenne informacje, na których tak bardzo zależało jej panu. Szybkim krokiem opuściła loch, przemierzyła kilka ciasnych korytarzy i poczłapała wzdłuż długich, krętych schodów. W końcu stanęła naprzeciw ogromnych, metalowych drzwi, przypominających bramę strzegącą jakiejś fortecy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła je ze wszystkich sił. Te otworzyły się, wydając z siebie głośnie skrzypnięcie. Wkroczyła do dobrze oświetlonego, obszernego pomieszczenia. Wzdrygnęła się przez chwilę na widok wyrzeźbionych głów węży, przyozdabiających kolumnadę biegnącą przez całą salę. W ich wydrążonych oczodołach umieszczono okrągłe kamienie świetlne, przez co można było odnieść wrażenie, że faktycznie na nią spoglądają i bacznie śledzą jej ruchy. Ilekroć miała z nimi do czynienia po plecach przechodziły jej ciarki, tak było i tym razem. Mijała osobliwe ozdoby, nie zwracając uwagi na dobrze zachowane zbroje stojące pod bocznymi ścianami. Utkwiła swój wzrok w złotym tronie znajdującym się na końcu pomieszczenia, na wzniesieniu, do którego prowadziło kilka schodków i siedzącej na nim postaci. Toa Ognia w czerwono-złotym pancerzu. Osobnik nachylił się nad stolikiem, od którego biło kolorowe światło. - Panie - odezwała się podchodząc do niego - udało się, wydobyłam z niego informacje. Toa powoli podniósł głowę i obrzucił ją groźnym spojrzeniem, przez chwilę dostrzegła w jego oku dziwny błysk. - Pokaż mi, gdzie to - rzucił szorstko Kobieta przybliżyła się do stolika. Znajdowała się na nim aparatura generująca holograficzną mapę przedstawiająca Południowy Kontynent. Jego zachodnia część była podświetlona na czerwono, tereny na północnym wchodzie na niebiesko, zaś te na południowym wschodzie na żółto. Centrum było pokryte czernią i szarością. Kobieta położyła palec na w miejscu, gdzie czerwień stykała się z szarością. - To tam - odezwała się. - Na naszej granicy z Ziemią Niczyją? - zapytał - Jesteś tego pewna? - Tak, panie. Jego umysł nie może kłamać. Echo ciężkich kroków dotarło do ich uszu, Toa Psioniki obróciła się gwałtownie. Ujrzała szczupłego Vortixx, jednak to nie on był źródłem hałasu, gdyż poruszał się niemal bezszelestnie. Za powstanie dźwięku odpowiadali dwaj tędzy Toa znajdujący się za nim, z miotaczami w pogotowiu. - Wasza wysokość! - odezwał się przybysz i ukłonił się najlepiej jak tylko umiał. - Ech, daruj sobie tę szopkę, Bakudan - rzekł Toa Ognia - mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy. Vortixx uśmiechnął się. Interesowały go konkrety. Dlatego chętnie przyjmował zlecenia od Korda, on też nie lubił tracić czasu na roztrząsanie zbędnych spraw. Spośród wszystkich despotów, tyranów i dyktatorów był jedynym, cieszącym się poparciem dawnego najemnika. - Spójrz tutaj - powiedział Toa, po czym położył dłoń na miejscu, gdzie wcześniej wskazała jego podwładna - wiesz co to? - Hm... wygląda jak jakaś futurystyczna mapa. To czerwone, to ziemie, którymi władasz, o panie. niebieskie należą chyba do tego bydlaka, Tordara, żółte natomiast do Xieny, a szare- - Ech, spytałem tylko, czy widzisz ten jeden, konkretny punkt. - Ooo... no cóż, widzę. - Gdzieś tam urzęduje Zakon Mata Nui. Nie pytaj skąd o tym wiem, to nieistotne. W każdym razie i bez nich mam dość wrogów, a oni najskuteczniej krzyżują moje plany. Chcę byś wyruszył tam na czele oddziału i ich zniszczył. Z jednym małym wyjątkiem, znajdziesz tam grupkę matoran. Sprowadź ich tutaj żywych. - Słucham? Żywych? Po co ci jacyś nędzni Matoranie? Czy nie mamy już dość niewolników? Większych i silniejszych? - Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Jesteś moim sługą, a nie wspólnikiem - rzucił szorstko - Dostaniesz za to zapłatę, to ci powinno wystarczyć. A teraz odejdź i weź się do roboty. Vortixx uśmiechnął się, jeszcze raz się ukłonił i opuścił pomieszczenie. Współpracował z Kordem od bardzo dawna, służył z nim w jednej armii jeszcze za czasów kiedy wojna, którą rozpętali Mroczni Łowcy i Metru Nui szalała na całym świecie, nie tylko na Południowym Kontynencie. Właśnie wtedy Toa Ognia wyrobił sobie dobre zdanie o jego umiejętnościach bojowych i zaczął go wysoko cenić. Kiedy zyskał wpływy na nadszarpniętym wojną domową Kontynencie, przez wzgląd na stare dzieje mianował go jednym ze swoich generałów. Kord zawsze uważał Bakudana za nieco... ekscentrycznego. Jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ponieważ cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić jedno było pewne. Był diabelnie skuteczny. Zawsze. Toa Ognia z kolei zawsze bywał bardzo hojny, kiedy chodziło o zapłatę za dobrze wykonaną robotę. Dlatego też ich współpraca przebiegała bezproblemowo. Bakudan zagwizdał cicho schodząc po kamiennych schodach. - Szkoda - pomyślał Niestety, od jakiegoś czasu Tordar - główny przeciwnik Korda - płacił lepiej. - Więc chcesz tych Matoran żywych, hmm? Myślę, że ta informacja bardzo zaciekawi naszego wspólnego znajomego. Rozdział I Błyskawica przecięła pochmurne niebo, rzucając przez krótką chwilę blask na osobnika w płaszczu, tak szarym jak chmury ponad nim. Stał na wzgórzu, samotny. Krople ulewnego deszczu spływały po jego odzieniu. Opad narastał z każdą chwilą, a wiatr robił się coraz bardziej porywisty. Większość osób w tej sytuacji porzuciłaby to miejsce i udała się na poszukiwanie jakiegoś schronienia, by przeczekać burzę. Jednak nie on, taka pogoda wyjątkowo mu odpowiadała. Cieszył się każdą kroplą, która spadała na ziemię i każdym grzmotem, który rozjaśniał niebo, tak po prostu. Spoglądał na panoramę miasta, rozpościerającego się na widnokręgu. Wysokie wieżowce zdawały się sięgać ku niebiosom, a niewidoczne stąd budynki były owocem ciężkiej pracy wielu architektów i budowniczych, wykonane z ogromną dbałością o najdrobniejsze detale, stanowiły prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, zapierające dech w piersi temu, kto miał z nimi styczność po raz pierwszy. Spędził tam parę ładnych lat. Co mógłby powiedzieć o tym miejscu? Czy dałby radę ująć w słowach jego piękno i chwałę? Cóż, gdyby ktoś zapytał go kiedyś o to miasto, miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź. To wstrętna dziura, pełna kanalii, złodziei, morderców, najgorszych przestępców oraz różnych, innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Bogata "Elita" zamieszkiwała wieżowce, których okazały rozmiar nie mógł konkurować z wielkością ich obłudy i licznymi grzechami, które mieli na sumieniu. Na co dzień opływali w luksusach i dobrobycie, wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. W miarę, bo od czasu do czasu trzeba było kogoś otruć lub rozczłonkować, tak dla pewności, że pozostanie się na swojej pozycji. Niestety, jeśli ktoś do nich nie należał, nie miał zbyt kolorowego życia. Każdy dzień stanowił długą, żmudną walkę o przetrwanie, o dach nad głową i pożywienie. "Pokoju" w mieście pilnowały specjalne oddziały porządkowe, dbały głównie o bezpieczeństwo elity, jak również o to, by pozostali mieszkańcy znali swoje miejsce i pracowali na rzecz swoich "panów". Zacisnął pięści w gniewie, wyobrażał sobie te wszystkie potworne tortury, którymi pewnego dnia zostanie poddana "elita". Po chwili rozluźnił się, wziął głęboki wdech, a potem wydech. Spojrzał w niebo. Burza przeminęła, zaczęło się przejaśniać. - Czas się zbierać - pomyślał - jutro ciężki dzień. Zszedł na dół, do czekającej na niego kilkuosobowej kompanii. Razem ruszyli w dalszą drogę. *** Kilka lat wcześniej... Bakudan przeleciał wzrokiem po pobojowisku rozpościerającym się naprzeciw niego. Z kryjówki Zakonu Mata Nui - a raczej sterty gruzu, która po niej pozostała - wychodzili coraz to kolejni Skakdi Tordara, obładowani po brzegi najprzeróżniejszym sprzętem, który zdołał przetrwać zniszczenie budynku. Po drodze deptali dziesiątki ciał walających się pod ich nogami. Niektóre z nich jeszcze niedawno były ich wrogami, zarówno tymi poddanymi Kordomi, jak i tymi służącymi Zakonowi. Z niektórymi zaś walczyli ramię w ramię po jednej stronie, również przed chwilą. Jednak po śmierci wszyscy byli równi. Stali się nic nieznaczącymi trupami, które można było wdeptać w ziemię jak śmieci. Vortixx uśmiechnął się przez chwilę na widok rabusiów, dobrze pamiętał niezaszczytny okres życia, kiedy to sam musiał wyżyć z łupów wojennych. Ach, cóż to były za piękne czasy... W końcu jego spojrzenie utkwiło w małej, skulonej postaci, trzęsącej się ze strachu. - Fe-Matoranin, co? - roześmiał się przykucając nad postacią - Więc to dlatego Kord chciał was żywych, tak? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem być na... Nynhar? Nynrah? Jakoś tak, nie? Powiedz mi maluszku, co robisz tak daleko od domu? - zapytał z udawaną troską w głosie. - Zdrajco! - rozległo się wołanie za jego plecami. Obrócił się zdziwiony, ujrzał Steltianina w białym pancerzu młynkującego toporem. - Zapłacisz nam, za zdradę Korda! Steltianin rzucił się na przeciwnika z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Zdrajca" nie był nawet uzbrojony. Jednak to właśnie on powinien się uśmiechać. Nie miał broni, bo jej nie potrzebował. - Pożyczam to tylko, maluszku - odezwał się zdejmując maskę z twarzy Matoranina - tak jakby na zawsze. Bakudan ścisnął Kanohi, ta po chwili zaczęła świecić się oślepiającym, czerwonym blaskiem. Wzdychając ciężko cisnął nią w kierunku agresora. Ten zaskoczony zamachnął się toporem, by ją odbić. Gdy maska zderzyła się orężem eksplodowała, pozbawiając go równowagi. I ręki. Vortixx zarechotał, zbliżając się do rannego przeciwnika, leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że to będzie takie łatwe, idioto? Odpowiedziało mu tylko żałosne wycie z bólu. W końcu Steltianin zdołał z trudem wykrztusić z siebie kilka słów. - C-co to było? Cz-czym ty jesteś? - Och, naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Cóż, kimże bym był, gdybym odmówił konającemu odpowiedzi na ostatnie, nurtujące go pytanie? - roześmiał się - Widzisz, swego czasu, przed wojną podpadłem pewnego Makucie, Mutran się nazywał, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Byłem jego rahi doświadczalnym. On dał mi tę moc, którą doświadczyłeś na własnej skórze. Tę moc, która może zakończyć twoje żałosne życie... ale tego nie zrobi - wyszeptał odwracając się na pięcie - i tak zaraz zginiesz, stracisz za dużo krwi. Ale do tego czasu trochę pocierpisz, bywaj. Vortixx ponownie zaśmiał się i wrócił do swojego nowego, małego przyjaciela. Osobnik biegł przez las... Na krótką chwilę wyłonił się spośród mroku, pozwalając jasnemu blaskowi księżyca otulić swoje ciało. Skręcił z leśnej ścieżki i na powrót przepadł w gęstej puszczy. Mimo pośpiechu starał się dobierać drogę w taki sposób, by pozostać skrytym w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach. Jednak nie było to łatwe zadanie. Drzewa płonące niczym wielkie pochodnie rzucały światło, które bez problemu przedzierało się przez cienie, dziurawiąc zasłonę, za którą przyszło mu się skryć, od czasu do czasu ujawniając jego położenie. Długotrwały sprint zdążył go już zmęczyć, odnosił wrażenie jakoby ktoś umieścił rozżarzony węgiel w jego piersi. Z trudem łapał każdy kolejny oddech. Czuł przemożną chęć, by zatrzymać się chociaż na krótką chwilę, odetchnąć i odpocząć. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mimo wszystko znacznie zwolnił, przechodząc do spokojnego truchtu. Potrzebował tego, by choć trochę zregenerować wyczerpujące się siły. I tak nie był w stanie już dłużej szybko biec, a w ten sposób przynajmniej nie stał w miejscu. Usłyszał krzyk. Nie... to nie był zwykły krzyk. Raczej przeraźliwy wrzask pełen trwogi, dający ujście nieopisanemu bólowi. Dźwięk gwałtownie się urwał, wiedział co to oznaczało. Kolejny wyzionął ducha. A on nie miał zamiaru do niego dołączyć. W końcu Fedar schował się za grubym konarem drzewa, które jeszcze nie zostało pożarte przez pożogę. Oparł się o nie, złapał za głowę i starał się wyciszyć. Uspokoić oddech, jak również dziesiątki rozszalałych myśli krążących w jego umyśle. Ostrożnie wychylił się zza osłony. Na tle czerwonej łuny dostrzegał niewyraźne kształt walczących postaci. Dodatkowo odgłosy bitwy rozchodzące się na wiele bio zagłuszały jego ciężki oddech. Przebiegł tak długi dystans, a mimo to nadal nie oddalił się od pola bitwy. Spochmurniał. Wrócił za drzewo. Westchnął ciężko, po czym mimowolnie uśmiechnął się z pogardą. Wojna. Nienawidził wojny. Chociaż pomijając fakt, że jego dom przed chwilą został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi nie miał powodów, by darzyć ją owym uczuciem. Wręcz przeciwnie, do tej pory wojna była mu na rękę. W końcu był Duchem Nynrach, uzdolnionym konstruktorem, twórcą broni. A jak wiadomo na wojnę potrzebna jest broń, toteż miał dzięki niej ręce pełne roboty oraz sakiewkę wypchaną po brzegi widgetami. Niestety, był zbyt miękki. Świadomość, że pośrednio odpowiadał za wiele mordów go dołowała. Jedna nikomu się nie zwierzał, przypuszczał, że jego wyrachowani bracia najwyżej go wyśmieją, mówiąc, że ma zbyt miękkie serce. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Tam gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze ogień był w stanie dostrzec jedynie ciemność. Mógł za to usłyszeć charakterystyczny szczęk żelaza. Wiedział, że w pobliżu toczyło się co najmniej kilka potyczek. Pocieszył się faktem, że skoro sam nie jest w stanie zauważyć walczących w mroku, to oni jego pewnie też. Lekko przykucnięty ruszył w dalszą drogę. Tutaj nadal nie był bezpieczny. Przeszedł niespełna kilka kroków w bujnych zaroślach, gdy niespodziewanie zahaczył o coś nogą i upadł z łoskotem na ziemię, mimowolnie wydając z siebie jęknięcie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Nikt go nie usłyszał. Inaczej od dawna byłby już martwy. Ostrożnie powstał na równe nogi, otrzepując brud ze swojego pancerza. Obrócił się. Fe-Matoranin wiedział, że nie miał czasu na oglądanie się za siebie, jednak był ciekaw o co się przewrócił. Zamarł i zaklął szpetnie w myślach. Ciało. Z głębokiej rany na brzuchu wciąż sączyły się strużki krwi. Denat wydawał się Fedarowi znajomy. Matoranin pochylił się nad nim i pokręcił nosem z niezadowoleniem. Tak, znał go. Co prawda tylko z widzenia, ale jednak go znał. Należał do Zakonu Mata Nui, był jednym z tych, którzy zabrali Fe-Matoran z Nynrah na Południowy Kontynent, by swoimi wynalazkami wspomagać ich na linii frontu. Był to bardziej nieprzyjemny przymus, niż oferta, którą można było odrzucić, dlatego też martwy osobnik często pilnował konstruktorów i nadzorował ich pracę, by nie przyszło im do głowy uciec. Duch Nynrach go nie lubił. Dobrze wykonywał swoją robotę. Za dobrze. Szkoda, że pozostali agenci nie byli równie dobrzy w zachowaniu położenia ich sekretnej bazy w tajemnicy. Wtedy nikt nie musiałby ginąć, a Fedar nie musiałby chować się po krzakach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że jeśli to przeżyje, to wygarnie ludziom Helryx ich nieudolność. O ile oni też przeżyją. Z resztą o samej Toa Wody też nie miał najlepszego zdania i miał jej sporo do powiedzenia. Uspakajając się spostrzegł miotacz Kanoka spoczywający w lewej ręce trupa. Naładowany. Zabrał go, koniec końców lepsza taka broń niż żadna. Kontynuował ucieczkę. Miał nadzieję, że inni członkowie Zakonu radzili sobie lepiej od martwego towarzysza. W końcu od wyniku ich walki zależały jego dalsze losy. Wtem teren kilkanaście bio przed nim stanął w płomieniach. Kłęby ognia wzbiły się wysoko w powietrze, smagając swoimi językami pobliską roślinność. Towarzyszyło temu huknięcie tak potężne, że mogłoby ogłuszyć i powalić Matoranina na ziemię. Mogłoby, gdyby nie zrobiła tego wcześniej fala uderzeniowa. - Co do...? Po omacku wymacał miotacz Kanoka, na szczęście broń nie odleciała za daleko. Podniósł się. Przykucnięty postawił kilka niepewnych kroków do przodu. Usłyszał maniakalny rechot. Chwilę potem zobaczył jakąś postać. Po chwili rozpoznał w niej Vortixx, mężczyzna stał odwrócony do Fedara prawym bokiem. Nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, jego czerwone ślepia były skupione na kimś innym. Również Fe-Matoraninie. Rannym, który czołgał się, a wręcz i pełzał. Byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od Vortixx. Ten nonszalanckim krokiem okrążał go, szczerząc zęby. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie ma ucieczki. Nie ma ratunku. Nie ma nadziei. Jednak Fedar był innego zdania... Wziął głęboki oddech. Starał się uspokoić drżenie rąk. Z marnym skutkiem. Uklęknął na prawym kolanie, pochwycił oburącz miotacz i wycelował. Vortixx nie poruszał się specjalnie szybko, jednak jego prędkość wystarczała, by zdjęty strachem Duch Nynrah miał problemy z precyzyjnym wycelowaniem. - Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie... - mówił sobie w myślach - Masz czas, to jeden z tych sadystów, którzy nie zabijają od razu. Wolą zrobić to powoli, pomęczyć, żeby nacieszyć się bólem. To przecież widać. Świst. W końcu wystrzelił. Vortixx ciągle pokonywał tę samą trasę, Fedar wycelował troszeczkę przed niego, w miejsce, w którym dopiero co miał się pojawić. W trakcie lotu dysk zaświecił się na pomarańczowo. Dosięgnął celu, jednak nie tak, jak chciał tego Matoranin. Pokryty poświatą dysk bez trudu przeleciał przez żebra Bakudana, które nie stanowiły dla niego najmniejszej przeszkody. Zdrajca padł na kolana i zawył z bólu. Złapał się za ranę, która paliła. Dosłownie. Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego nadleciał strzał. Napastnik nie dostrzegł tego w mroku, jednak jego twarz wykrzywiała wściekłość. - Ty... zabiję cię! Szybkim ruchem położył dłoń na ziemi. Obserwator z boku odniósłby wrażenie, że robi to, by się podeprzeć. Prawda była inna. Grunt naprzeciw niego zaczął świecić jasnym, oślepiającym blaskiem. Światło zaczęło zbliżać się Fedara. Matoranin nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale zarazem rozum jak i instynkt podpowiadały mu jedno - trzeba uciekać. Tak też zrobił. Huk. Ponownie. Kolejne eksplozja. Kolejna kula ognia i kolejny pobyt na ziemi. Obaj spoczywali na podłożu. Zarówno Duch Nynrah jak i zraniony Vortixx. Jako pierwszy powstał Matoranin, widząc, że wściekły żołnierz niebawem wróci do gry odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł. Porzucił towarzysza, z resztą co mógł teraz dla niego zrobić? Vortixx nie mieli żadnych mocy. W każdym razie nie powinni mieć. Gdyby tamten był normalny nie stanowiłby już żadnego zagrożenia. Ale jak widać nie był normalny. Konstruktor dobrze znał okolicę, a płomienie rzuciły na nią trochę światła. Wiedział, gdzie miał się kierować. Fedar biegł cały czas utrzymując równe tempo, czuł jak opuszczają go pozostałe siły, jednak groźba rychłej śmierci motywowała go wystarczająco, by nie zwalniać. Cel znalazł się już w zasięgu wzroku. Stary, drewniany most nad rzeką. Gdzieniegdzie spróchniały lub dziurawy, ale wciąż w ogólnie dobrym stanie. Na tyle dobrym, by wytrzymać ciężar drobnego Matoranina. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed mostem poczuł lekkie drgania podłoża, stopniowo narastające. - Nie... Pod wpływem strachu o własne życie przyspieszył. Jego wzrok utkwił na jednej z desek mostu, toteż nie ujrzał za sobą, gdzieś w oddali gigantycznej, ognistej kuli. Ale usłyszał potężny huk. - ... nie... W końcu postawił jedną stopę na moście, potem następną. Nie miał już energii, by biec, poprzestał na truchcie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Przedwcześnie. Lekkie drgania przeobraziły się w trzęsienie ziemi, dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu nie zwiastował nic dobrego... -... cholera - zaklął Most zarwał się, Fe-Matoranin rozpaczliwie wymachiwał rękoma. W końcu wpadł z pluskiem do lodowatej wody rzeki. Skonfundowany dopiero po chwili wpadł na pomysł wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, akurat wtedy gdy drewniana belka uderzyła go w głowę. Stracił przytomność i odpłynął z nurtem rzeki... Toa Roślinności zawirował, zręcznie tnąc z lewej. Rozbrojony Vortixx nie miał najmniejszych szans. Ostra klinga z łatwością oddzieliła jego głowę od reszty ciała, które chwilę później opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Obficie tryskająca krew pobrudziła stopy jego towarzysza, który z obrzydzeniem na twarzy odskoczył od truchła. W międzyczasie barczysty Steltianin wystrzelił z kuszy. Toa szybkim ruchem odbił nadlatujący bełt, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, by sparować topór Skakdi, który bezskutecznie starał się zajść go od tyłu. Wojownicy napierali na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Toa odskoczył w bok, wciąż pamiętając o kuszniku, który pewnie zdążył już przeładować. Ledwie co położył stopy na ziemi, a oręż kolejnego przeciwnika zahaczył o jego plecy, pozostawiając na nich głęboką, obficie krwawiącą ranę. Sykną z niezadowolenia i wściekłości. Chwiejąc się postawił kilka kroków do przodu i obracając się ciął na oślep, uprzedzając kolejny atak. Skakdi imieniem Bilg przyglądał się tej scenie zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Był pod wrażeniem, że pojedynczy Toa tak długo wytrzymuje walkę ze znacznie liczniejszą grupą przeciwników. Jednocześnie był rozczarowany zdolnościami bojowymi jego poddanych. Sługus Tordara ruszył przed siebie, z zamiarem zakończenia tej nierównej potyczki. Używając laserowego wzroku wypalił od tyłu dziurę na wylot w głowie niczego nieświadomego Toa. - Ech, wszystko trzeba robić za was, co? - odezwał się z uśmiechem, obnażając swoje paskudne uzębienie - Czy to był jeden z ludzi Korda? - Nie, Generale - wyrwał się ten z zakrwawionymi stopami - to ktoś z Zakonu. - Ach tak... - uśmiechnął się - wciąż żyję w przeszłości. Pamiętam czasy, gdy ci głupcy werbowali każdego, oprócz Toa. Z wybuchem wojny musieli zmienić pewne zasady, ale jak widzicie... na wiele im się to nie zdało. Roześmiali się, a Skakdi kątem oka dostrzegł jednego ze swoich ludzi, który zmierzał w jego kierunku trzymając coś dużego w obu rękach. Gdy podszedł dostatecznie blisko zauważył, że był to nieprzytomny Matoranin. - A co on taki mokry? - zapytał Bilg - Skubany chciał uciec przez most, na szczęście w pobliżu był ktoś z mocą ziemi. Zawaliliśmy most, a tego knypka dopiero co wyłowiliśmy. - Heh, niech no rzucę na niego okiem. Hm, jest w całkiem dobrym stanie. Chyba się nada, zabierz go do reszty jeńców. Bilg uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Zawsze gdy szykowała się jakaś większa jatka z jego udziałem polecał swoim podwładnym, by łapali kilku jeńców, których później sprzedawał jako niewolników. Działał tak od wielu lat i zdążył sobie wyrobić "dobrą" opinię na Południowym Kontynencie. Generał Tordara z wolna przechadzał się po zdewastowanym walką lesie. Niespodziewana szarża Skakdi i zdrada w szeregach Korda zmusiła obie wrogie armie do ucieczki, więc miał sporo czasu na poszukiwania niedobitków. W końcu znalazł jakiegoś. Zagwizdał z wrażenia, zdając sobie sprawę kogo napotkał. - No, no, no! Bakudan, ha! Kiepsko wyglądasz, druhu. Kto cię tak urządził? - zapytał nie kryjąc rozbawienia, na widok rannego Vortixx. - Ty... nie śmiej się tak, tylko mi pomóż! - syknął - No co tak stoisz? Pomóż mi wstać i zabierz mnie do... - zakasłał krwią - do Tordara. No co tak stoisz!? - Cóż... - Skakdi pogładził się po brodzie - dzięki tobie i twojej zdradzie odnieśliśmy dziś zwycięstwo, wiesz? - Tak, wiem. I co z tego? Pomóż mi wreszcie! - Ano, to z tego, że twój dawny pan będzie bardzo wściekły, gdy dowie się co zrobiłeś. Jak myślisz, zapłaci sporo, żeby cię dostać i wymierzyć ci karę? - Ty... Rozdział II Fedar z trudem przewrócił się na lewy bok, czując odrętwienie w lewej części ciała i nieznośny, pulsujący ból w skroni. Leżał na zimnych, twardych deskach. Zbudził go rytmiczny tętent kopyt pociągowego rahi, od czasu do czasu zagłuszany ochrypłym głosem woźnicy, toczącym z kimś na zewnątrz zaciekłą dysputę. Nie był w stanie wyodrębnić poszczególnych słów, z resztą i tak go nie obchodziły. Na skutek gwałtownej turbulencji wywołanej wyboistą drogą uniósł się nieznacznie. Opadając uderzył głową o podłogę. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, próbując się podnieść. Z marnym skutkiem. Gdy już zrezygnowany miał zamiar odpuścić, poczuł czyiś dotyk na swoim ramieniu. - Poczekaj, pomogę ci - usłyszał roztrzęsiony, męski głos - Czekaj, nie wstawaj, tylko siadaj, inaczej zaraz się przewrócisz. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze... Fedar skierował się w pobliże jednego z kątów ciemnego pomieszczenia i oparł się o tamtejszą ścianę. Gdyby znowu zatrzęsło powozem zdołałby się przechylić i wylądować na drugiej ścianie, unikając ponownego kontaktu z podłożem. Mimo skąpego oświetlenia zdołał szybko zlustrować swojego dobroczyńcę, po czym niezauważalnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Ty też świetnie się trzymasz - rzucił po chwili Znajdujący się naprzeciw Ducha Nynrach osobnik również był Matoraninem. Wyniszczony pancerz, który nosił pełen był licznych zadrapań, uszczerbków i zabrudzeń. Czerwona barwa opancerzenia sugerowała, że Fedar ma do czynienia z przedstawicielem żywiołu Ognia. Ta-Matoranin ciężko dyszał, zdawał się być poważnie wycieńczony. - Ta, nie da się ukryć - odparł z nutką śmiechu w głosie Rozdział III Zagrzmiało gdzieś w oddali. W tej samej chwili Fedar zerwał się gwałtownie spod drzewa, pod którym wcześniej postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Instynktownie dobył zza pasa ostry sztylet i pchnął nim przed siebie, godząc w wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Lekko roztrzęsiony rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaledwie bio przed nim znajdowało się dogasające ognisko. Po jego drugiej stronie, na pniaku siedział Toa z Tryną na twarzy, szczelnie otulony czarnym płaszczem. Toa Żelaza wbił oręż w ziemię, po czym oparł się o drzewo. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Nieprzyjemny sen, co? - zapytał ten w płaszczu, dorzucając kilka suchych patyków do płomieni - Znowu ten sam koszmar? Tamta masakra? - Ta... znowu to samo - odparł Fedar zbliżając się do ogniska - To wydarzyło się tak dawno temu, a mimo to pamiętam wszystko tak, jakby to było wczoraj... - To tylko sen, zapomnij o nim. Były Duch Nynrach uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zaciskając pięści. - Nie, nie chcę o tym zapomnieć. Chcę to pamiętać, to daje mi motywację. Rozmówca również się uśmiechnął. - To dobrze - odezwał się w końcu - za kilka godzin wzejdzie słońce, wtedy wyruszymy. Do tego czasu możemy jeszcze odpocząć. *** Fedar spuścił nisko wzrok, by nie narażać oczu na kontakt z ostrym światłem słonecznym, naprzykrzającym się mu od początku wymarszu. Nasunął kaptur na głowę, chociaż na niewiele się mu to zdało. Jego szary płaszcz łopotał na silnym wietrze. Obok niego kroczył jego towarzysz o imieniu Dorget. Ich celem było Servion, jedno z największych i najbogatszych miast na Południowym Kontynencie. Maszerowali wzdłuż dawno wydeptanej, nieco zarośniętej ścieżki. Pozostałości po niegdysiejszym szlaku handlowy. Wokół oprócz rozległych połaci trawy i niskich wzniesień od czasu do czasu dało się dostrzec jakieś samotne drzewo. Jedno szczególnie wyróżniało się od reszty. Minęli je, gdy byli już prawie u bram Servion. Drzewo było białe, dwukrotnie wyższe od przeciętnego Toa i pozbawione liści, toteż można było dokładnie przyjrzeć się koronie, którą tworzyły jego szeroko rozpostarte, wytrzymałe gałęzie. Musiały być wytrzymałe, w końcu nieustannie dźwigały ciężar zawieszonych na sobie dziesiątek ciał, poturbowanych do tego stopnia, że nie dało się stwierdzić gatunków niektórych z nich. Truchła i strzępki materiału, którymi były okryte od czasu do czasu niezauważalnie podrygiwały na wietrze, gdy ten przybierał na sile. Wędrowcy przeszli na tyle blisko drzewa, że Fedar mógł dostrzec rozdziawione usta i pusty wzrok trupów, w którym wciąż tliła się iskierka rozpaczy. To i liczne uszczerbki w ich ciałach wskazywało na to, że musieli umrzeć okropną śmiercią. Nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Już nie. Takie widoki były normą w części Południowego Kontynentu zarządzanego przez Korda. Miały stanowić przestrogę i ostrzeżenie dla jego wrogów oraz tych, którzy ośmieliliby się mu przeciwstawić. Fedar przez kilka ostatnich lat napatrzył się na setki mniej lub bardziej okropnych obrazów. Teraz nie robiły już na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Po prostu się do nich przyzwyczaił. - Mimo tego, że drzewo wisielców jest tak blisko miasta, to handlarze zdają się nie być nim zrażeni - Toa Żelaza zdecydował się wreszcie podjąć rozmowę - spójrz tylko na ten sznur karawan. Nie dość, że jeden kupiec prawie styka się z drugim, to jeszcze końca nie widać. - Dziwi cię to? Jest ich tam od groma, jestem pewien, że w tym ich konwoju co chwila ktoś się przewraca. Pewnie zamiast mu pomóc celowo wpychają go pod koła karawany, w końcu to zawsze mniejsza konkurencja. Te szuje obchodzi tylko własny zarobek i zysk. A Servion może im to zapewnić, w końcu nie na darmo tytułują ją Perłą Kontynentu, nie? - Ta... byłeś kiedyś na północy? - Tak, a co? - Słyszałeś te niestworzone opowieści o tym jakie niesamowite atrakcje czekają na przybyszy w Servion? Kord się nieźle postarał, zrobił reklamę swojego miasta nawet na ziemiach wroga. - Musiał się postarać - zauważył Dorget - jeśli chodzi o konflikty zbrojne, to zaczął odnosić coraz więcej porażek. Wiedział, że potrzebuje czegoś, czego nie mają jego rywale. Poparcia, w końcu wojen nie wygrywa się tylko brutalną siłą. Zbudował kilka takich miast, gdzie o dziwo żyje się dobrze i puff! Ludność sama zaczęła do niego napływać, dostarczając rąk do pracy. - Hm, co do brutalnej siły, orientujesz się jak tam sytuacja na froncie? To, że granice zmieniają się co chwila sam wiem, więc to możesz sobie darować. - Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że Xiena zachowuje się ostatnimi czasy bardziej zachowawczo, chroni własne ziemie i zaprzestała gwałtownej ekspansji. - Czyli teraz to głównie Kord i Tordar ze sobą wojują? - Do czasu - uśmiechnął się Toa Magnetyzmu - niebawem czwarta siła dołączy do bitwy. A wtedy... - ... wszystko się zmieni - dokończył za niego Fedar - wiem, ciągle nam to powtarzają. Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie tak będzie. Że coś zdziałamy. Wkrótce dotarli pod bramę miasta. Na tyle szeroką, że zmieściłyby się przez nią trzy Kikanalo, biegnące obok siebie, a przy tym dwa razy wyższą. Obaj przewrócili oczami z zażenowania na widok tego, co pod nią zastali, po czym szybko wymienili spojrzenia. W jakiś sposób jeden z powozów przewrócił się tuż przy samym przejściu, tuż na środku. Co prawda pieszy przechodzeń nadal mógł dostać się do miasta, ale przez rozsypane towary i wściekłego kupca, chroniącego swojego dobytku pozostałe pojazdy miały niemałe problemy z dostaniem się do środka. Jakiś handlarz posłał pod kierunku kupca serię mało wyszukanych epitetów. Następnie oświadczył, że jeśli zaraz nie odblokuje przejścia, to jest gotów własnoręcznie zniszczyć środek lokomocji, byleby tylko utorować sobie drogę do Servion. Poparły go dziesiątki innych, niezadowolonych kolegów po fachu. Kupiec miał ochotę uraczyć go za to równie miłą wiązanką, jednak opamiętał się. Zamiast tego stwierdził, że zamiast pluć jadem powinien udzielić mu pomocy. Wykrzyczał również, że nieraz miał do czynienia z takimi typami jak on. Dorget z zadowoleniem przyglądał się scenie kłótni, widać było, że w jakiś sposób sprawiało mu to radość. Fedar natomiast nie miał ochoty dowiadywać się jakim to dokładnie typem jest handlarz, więc lekko szturchnął towarzysza w ramię i dał mu znak, by kontynuowali drogę. - I jak tu nie kochać tego miasta? I tych wszystkich ludzi?- zapytał Toa Magnetyzmu, gdy byli już w środku. Kompan nic mu nie odpowiedział. Przez jakiś czas lawirowali między krętymi, szerokimi ulicami miasta, śpiesząc się do celu. W Servion wszystko było duże. Duże budynki, duże pomniki na cześć władcy, duże parki z piękną przyrodą, a przede wszystkim duże tłumy, bezustannie krzątające się po mieście. Jednak dzisiaj było inaczej. Dwaj Toa od kiedy tylko opuścili dzielnicę handlową - do której bezpośrednio prowadziło jedno z siedmiu wejść do miasta, które zdecydowali się wybrać - minęli ledwie kilka osób. Wszystkie wydawały się wyraźnie zakłopotane i zmierzały w przeciwnym kierunku niż oni. Fedar w sumie powinien się ucieszyć. Gdyby miał spisać listę rzeczy, których nienawidził lub potrafiły doprowadzić go do szału znalazło by się na niej wiele pozycji. Jednak bez wątpienia jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które by na niej umieścił byłby gęsty, wszechobecny motłoch. Motłoch, który zazwyczaj był nieodłączną częścią Servion. Jednak zamiast radości, brak tak znienawidzone przez niego tłumu wywoływał tylko niepokój. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego miasto było takie puste... Przyspieszył kroku, wymuszając to samo na swoim przyjacielu. - Byleby tylko zdążyć - pomyślał - byleby zdążyć... W końcu dotarli do centrum Servion, na ogromny plac przed ratuszem. Plac, przez który codziennie przewijały się setki, o ile i nie tysiące przechodniów. Gdzie kupcy starali się przekrzyczeć panujący wszędzie wrzask, zachwalając swoje towary. Dzisiaj po owym wrzasku nie było żadnego śladu, chociaż ludzi było tak dużo, jak zazwyczaj. Albo i nawet więcej. Milczeli. Stali nieruchomo w wielkim zbiorowisku i milczeli. Stali wyprostowani na baczność, naprzeciwko drewnianego, ogromnego - czyli pasującego rozmiarami do miasta - podestu. Utkwili wzrok w stojącym na nim Toa Lodu. Towarzyszyli mu dwaj Vortixx, jeden z nich począł bić w - a jakże by inaczej - ogromny dzwon. Toa skinieniem ręki dał im znak, by przestali. U jego stóp klęczał zakuty w łańcuchy Turaga, obok którego liną do wielkiego pala nad stertą drewna przywiązano Matoranina. Toa przyglądali się temu widowisku skryci za ścianą budynku. - Zdążyliśmy... - szepnął Toa Żelaza - Ta... egzekucja dopiero się zaczyna. Toa Lodu spojrzał na zebrany przed nim tłum, jego twarz skrytą pod Kanohi Matatu wykrzywił dziwny grymas, mający być uśmiechem. Przechadzał się chwilę po podeście, czując wyższość nad zebranym przed nim nędznym plebsem. Odgłosowi jego kroków towarzyszyły ciche śmiechy jego pomocników. W końcu przystanął przy przywiązanym do pala i przemówił donośnym głosem. - Ludu Servion! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteście lojalni i oddani naszemu panu, wielkiemu Kordowi, który zapewnia wam godne życie. Niestety, chociaż sprawia mi to ogromny ból, a moje serce przepełnia smutek jestem świadomy, że nie każdy z was potrafi okazać mu należytą wdzięczność. Ci dwaj osobnicy zostali przyłapani, gdy śmieli oczerniać naszego wspaniałego władcę! Myśleli, że nikt ich nie słyszy. Mylili się. Vortixx doczłapali do Turagi i podnieśli go, trzymając za ramiona. - Nie ulega wątpliwości, że należy im się za to kara, której ku waszej własnej przestrodze będziecie świadkami! - kontynuował Toa Lodu - Jednak, aby pokazać wam nasze miłosierdzie oczyścimy Turagę z zarzutów. Jedyne co musi zrobić, to samodzielnie wymierzyć karę. Uśmiechnięci Vortixx zadziwiająco łagodnie postawili Turagę na podłożu i rozkuli jego łańcuchy. Toa Lodu zagwizdał, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę gapiów. Uniósł wysoko ponad głowę zapaloną pochodnię. Zbliżył się do Turagi i pochylił się nad nim. - Czcigodny - odezwał się - ze względu na ogromny autorytet, którym mogłeś się kiedyś poszczycić okazujemy ci łaskę. Możesz przyjąć całą karę na siebie, zginiesz na pokaz, a tamten knypek trafi do lochu. Co się potem z nim stanie? Kto to wie, może nawet kiedyś stamtąd wyjdzie? Może. Możesz też zmyć swój występek, jedyne co musisz zrobić to podłożyć ogień pod stos. Po tym jesteś wolny, nie masz obowiązku patrzeć na jego katusze, ale uprzedzam, że to niezapomniana atrakcja. Toa Lodu niedbale wysunął przed Turagę rękę z pochodnią. Ten niepewnie po nią sięgnął, z wyraźnym wahaniem. Uniósł przedmiot na wysokość twarzy i spojrzał w płonień pustym wzrokiem. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie jakoby był nierozgarniętym przybłędą, mający pierwszy raz w życiu styczność z żywiołem ognia. Jednak prawda była inna. W jego wnętrzu toczyła się zacięta walka. Po jednej stronie stał honor, wraz z godnością, moralnością i poczuciem obowiązku. Owe wartości zjednoczyły się, by przezwyciężyć coś naprawdę potężnego. Strach o własne życie i instynkt samozachowawczy. Chociaż ukryci obserwatorzy dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z wewnętrznej potyczki Turagi - prawdopodobnie jako jedyni z gapiów - nie mieli zamiaru czekać na jej wynik. Postanowili czym prędzej interweniować, przerywając to szaleństwo. Typowy, prawy i dzielny bohater opuściłby teraz swoją kryjówkę. Znalazłby spektakularny sposób, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę tłumu, oprawców i ofiar oraz w wielkim stylu uwolnić tych ostatnich. Narobiłby pewnie przy tym dużo dużo hałasu i niepotrzebnego zamieszania, po czym stanąłby do walki z trójką złoczyńców. Przy odrobinie szczęście pokonałby ich, nim na miejsce przybyłyby posiłki, po czym uciekł. Zrobiłby tak, a następnego dnia odbyłaby się kolejna egzekucja. Za taki okropny przejaw nieposłuszeństwa i oporu zostałyby powieszone, spalone lub ścięte inne osoby, w znacznie większej liczbie. Z tego powodu Toa musieli działać inaczej. To nie oni mieli uwolnić pojmanych. Ich plan zakładał, że zrobią to właśnie oprawcy. Jednak skąd mogli mieć pewność, że tak się stanie? Czy liczyli na to, że cała trójka zbirów nagle jednocześnie dozna wewnętrznej przemiany, porzucą swoje niegodziwe życie i ruszeni wyrzutami sumienia przerwą okropny proceder? Nie, w końcu nie byli kompletnymi idiotami. Byli za to Toa Żelaza i Toa Magnetyzmu, a to ułatwiało im wiele. W tej samej chwili zadziałali żywiołami, jako cel obrali jednego z Vortixx stojących za Toa Lodu. Xiańczyk nawet się nie zorientował kiedy znalazł się pod wpływem ich połączonych mocy. Mimowolnie sięgnął prawą ręką po miecz przypięty do jego pasa, ten dosłownie wpadł do jego dłoni, uwięziony w nienaturalnie silnym uścisku i polu magnetycznym. Chciał krzyknąć, ostrzec sprzymierzeńców, ale nie mógł. Jego górna i dolna szczeka stopiły się w jedno. Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ostrze miecza przeszyło na wylot klatkę piersiową Toa Lodu, który cicho jęknął. Niekontrolujący swoich poczynań Vortixx niezgrabnym ruchem wyszarpał broń z ciała sprzymierzeńca, przy okazji rozrywając część torsu. Wśród tłumu zapanowało poruszenie, krzyki i wrzaski ponownie zawitały na placu, przerywając nienaturalną ciszę. Część zebranych na nim osób odwróciła wzrok od zmasakrowanego ciała. Jakaś wrażliwa osoba w "pierwszym rzędzie" zemdlała. Drugi Vortixx był w stanie błyskawicznie zareagować i uprzedzić następny atak. Jednak tego nie zrobił, gdyż również padł ofiarą dwójki Toa i zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu sparaliżowany ich mocą. Jedyne co mu pozostało ta przyglądać się bezradnie błyskowi klingi, która niestarannie przecięła jego gardło. Krew opryskała twarz zabójczy, a przerażony tłum rozpierzchł się na wszystkie strony, chociaż znaleźli się i tacy, którzy z uwagą obserwowali dalszy rozwój egzekucji. Później zeznawali, że Vortixx kompletnie oszalał. Z gracją dorównującą Tahtorakowi, który przebudził się z hibernacji w Onu-Matorańskim archiwum poczłapał do uwięzionego Matoranina, zerwał jego więzy po czym poderżnął sobie gardło. Naoczni świadkowie tego zajścia nieco podkolorowali swoje zeznania z tego zajścia. Dodali niezwykle barwy opis zaciekłej walki, której przebieg różnił się u każdego z nich. Ktoś wspomniał, że marionetka Toa faktycznie nagle doznała wewnętrznej przemiany, zwymyślała Korda oraz wygłosiła pompatyczne hasła o wolności i równości tuż przed śmiercią. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się jak to było naprawdę. Po ukończonej akcji ratunkowej dwójka Toa skryła się w pierwszym lepszym zaułku, gdzie postanowiła odczekać krótką chwilę, aż sytuacja w mieście się odrobinę uspokoi. - No, całkiem nieźle ci poszło - odezwał się Dorget, opierając się w cieniu o kamienną ścianą - coraz lepiej panujesz nad żywiołem. - Naprawdę tak sądzisz? - Oczywiście, musiałem już tylko wykonać jakieś marne osiemdziesiąt procent pracy związanej z kontrolowaniem tamtych pachołków - zaśmiał się Toa Magnetyzmu - Ej, przecież wiesz, że żartuję. Nie musisz na mnie patrzeć takim wzrokiem, jakbyś chciał mi przywalić, działamy w tej samej drużynie, nie? Toa Żelaza potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - A tak poważnie - kontynuował Dorget - naprawdę robisz postępy, coraz lepiej kontrolujesz swój żywioł. A tak przy okazji... - No? - Musiałeś tak szybko pchać się do działania? - Słucham? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - No, nie ciekawi cię co zrobiłby tamten Turaga? Jaką podjąłby decyzję? - Ani trochę - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu - No widzisz, a mnie ciekawi. Przez ciebie będę się teraz ciągle nad tym zastanawiał, ten problem chyba nie da mi spokojnie spać przez kilka najbliższych nocy! - rzucił Toa Magnetyzmu z udawanymi wyrzutami w głosie - Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu - oznajmij Fedar, z jeszcze bardziej udawanym smutkiem - Ale co było w tym takiego ciekawego? - No... wszystko - zaśmiał się Dorget - Słyszałem, że tamten Turaga często wspominał o moralności, poświęceniu i takich tam wartościach dla anachronicznego Toa, zupełnie niepraktycznych w dzisiejszym świecie. Dlatego też ciekawiło mnie jak przebiegnie konfrontacja jego ideałów w starciu z brutalną rzeczywistością. Moim zdaniem- - Że co? - oburzył się Toa Żelaza, przerywając swojemu rozmówcy - Więc dlatego powinniśmy zwlekać z podjęciem działania? Dlatego powinniśmy narażać życie tamtej dwójki? Dla zaspokojenia twojej ciekawości? - Oj tam od razu narażać ich życie. Wystarczyłoby poczekać kilka sekund, potem i tak dalibyśmy sobie radę. - Och daj spokój, to było pewne, że stchórzy! Nie widziałeś jego oczu? - Nie, wybacz, ale nie każdy nosi Akaku, tak jak ty. W każdym razie - Dorget raptownie ożył -mówisz, że by stchórzył? Jesteś tego pewien? - Tak, jestem. Dlatego jak to pięknie ująłeś "pchałem się do działania". Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybym tego nie zrobił nasza akcja byłaby zbędna? Bo widzisz, ja też słyszałem o nim co nieco. Między innymi to, że kierował się wartościami dobrymi dla anachronicznego Toa. Co z tego, że udałoby nam się uratować tamtego Turagę, skoro po tym wszyscy mieliby go za skończonego hipokrytę i do końca życia wytykaliby go palcami? Hę? I co się tak szczerzysz? - Ach, Fedar, Fedar... sam jesteś taki trochę anachroniczny. Ledwie co podzieliłem się z tobą moimi przemyśleniami, a ty i te twoje wartości naskoczyły na mnie tak, jakbym zrobił coś złego, jakbym ryzykował czyjeś życie z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek. - Bo wiem, że byłbyś do tego zdolny. - Ano, byłbym. Ale ty nie. Bo podobnie jak tamten Turaga masz skrupuły i przestrzegasz pewnych wartości. Różnica między wami jest taka, że gdy robi się gorąco, ty się ich nie wyzbywasz. - Mówisz tak, jakby to było coś złego. - Cóż, przed wojną taka postawa byłaby jak najbardziej mile widziana, ale teraz? Można mieć tylko przez to same kłopoty, przecież nawet przełożeni nam to ciągle powtarzają. Jeszcze kiedyś nie będziesz chciał dobić leżącego i zobaczysz, że wcale nie będzie ci taki wdzięczny. Jak myślisz, co się wtedy stanie? - W najgorszym wypadku będą musieli przydzielić ci nowego partnera - rzucił szorstko Fedar - No właśnie! Zrobiłbyś mi to? Przecież wiesz, że z nikim innym nie pracuje mi się tak dobrze, jak z tobą. - Bo inni nie mają cierpliwości do twojego głupiego biadolenia, tak jak ja teraz i już dawno by ci przywalili. - Ałć. W każdym razie, zostawmy już ten temat. Jeszcze sporo pracy przed nami. - Ta... to co teraz? Teor? - Teor. *** Teor wychylił się ostrożnie zza fotela, wypatrując przeciwnika. Wszechobecny mrok panujący w pomieszczenie utrudniał mu dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek. Na szczęście wciąż miał dobry słuch, gdy usłyszał dziwny świst instynktownie padł na ziemię. Coś przeleciało mu nad głową. Błyskawicznie obrócił się na bok i wstał, ignorując ból jaki sprawiała mu głęboka rana na ramieniu. Rzucił się za pobliską kanapę, by zmienić dotychczasową pozycję. Zaklął w myślach. Jeszcze kilka minut temu siedział w fotelu, zajmując wygodną pozycję. Cieszył się otaczającą go ciszą i delektował się smakiem trunku, który popijał czytając interesującą książkę. Niestety nie dane mu było na długo zaznać spokoju, gdyż ni stąd ni zowąd do pomieszczenia wkroczył tęgi osobnik w postrzępionym, czarnym płaszczu. Przybysz rzucił się na niego z kosą i nie dając mu czasu na reakcję, zranił go w ramię. Później wymachując orężem zniszczył żyrandol z kamieni świetlnych, pozbawiając pokój jedynego źródła światła. Vortixx skarcił się w myślach za to, że zawsze musi mieć zasłonięte okna. Po chwili zamyślił się, ostatnio oparł swoją broń o krzesło, czyli po ataku musiała spoczywać na podłodze, gdzieś poza jego zasięgiem. Nic nie widział, miał tylko małe szanse wymacać ją na oślep. Niestety obecność napastnika jeszcze bardziej je zmniejszała. Prawie podskoczył, gdy do jego uszu dotarł potworny łomot. Włamywacz przewrócił na podłogę pobliski regał, tłukąc znajdujące się na nim bibeloty. Następnie śmiejąc się porąbał na kawałki stolik, który znalazł się na jego drodze. - No już, pokaż się! - wykrzyczał - Znajdę cię, choćbym miał zdemolować cały pokój! Teor przełknął ślinę, spostrzegł, że napastnik był odwrócony do niego plecami. Ach, gdyby miał pod ręką jakiś miecz, albo chociaż sztylet... Na czworakach powoli zbliżał się do drzwi, które jakimś cudem wypatrzył w mroku. Wiedział, że gdy tylko je otworzy zwróci na siebie uwagę agresora. Ale nie miał innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. W połowie drogi stanął na skrzypiącej desce podłogowej. Zamarł z przerażenia. Momentalnie znalazł się w kącie pomieszczenia, posłany tam kopnięciem w brzuch przez napastnika, który błyskawicznie do niego doskoczył. Skulił się do pozycji embrionalnej, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Po chwili Toa uniósł go, chwytając jedną ręką za gardło i cisnął nim w pozostałości po regale. Lądowanie na kawałkach drewna, potłuczonego szkła i ceramiki nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń w jego życiu, nie wspominając o ciągle krwawiącym ramieniu. Walcząc z bólem pochwycił pobliski kawałek drewna i rzucił nim na oślep, licząc, że doleci do przeciwnika. Nie trafił nawet blisko niego. Zbliżający się śmiech i potężne, ciężkie kroki pomogły mu w lepszym zlokalizowaniu celu. Rzucił ponownie, kilkukrotnie. Tym razem nawet celnie, jednak wysiłki Vortixx były daremne. Każdy prowizoryczny pocisk został odbity machnięciem kosy. Włamywacz był blisko, stał tuż nad nim. Teor chwycił nogę zniszczonego stolika. Napastnik widząc to bez większego problemu wyszarpał mu ją i niczym pałką uderzył nią go w głowę. Strużka ciepłej krwi pociekła po czole leżącego na ziemi. Chwilę potem włamywacz pstryknął palcami, a zaskoczony Teor z krzykiem zawisł pół bio pod sufitem. - Fajna sztuczka, nie? - odezwał Toa - Co prawda mogłem zrobić tak dużo wcześniej, ale chciałem się trochę z tobą pobawić - uśmiechnął się - K-kim tym jesteś? - wykrztusił - Na Makutę... czego ty chcesz? Poniższy tekst do korekty/poprawy/usunięcia, część będzie wykorzystana w przyszłości, do tego czasu nie czytać Rytmiczny tętent kopyt pociągowego rahi co chwila docierał do uszu Fedara. Matoranin przysiadł w kącie powozu, od czasu do czasu mimowolnie podskakując na skutek gwałtownych turbulencji wywołanych wyboistą drogą. Oprócz niego w środku znajdowała się skulona dwójka Matoran, którzy tak jak on zostali pasażerami w konwoju więziennym. Nie wiedział czy miał się śmiać, czy jednak płakać. Z tego co usłyszał z rozmowy strażników, którzy go pojmali, nie wyrządzono mu krzywdy tylko dlatego, że niebawem miał stać się główną atrakcją w publicznej egzekucji. Pięknie. Jego towarzyszami w niedoli była Ga-Matoranka imieniem Nis oraz Ta-Matoranin Atum. Wyglądali na mocno poturbowanych i wycieńczonych, żołnierze Korda widocznie nie byli dla nich tak łaskawi jak dla Fedara. Złodziej często nosił przy sobie kilka poukrywanych wytrychów, tak było i tym razem. Jednym z nich zdołał oswobodzić się z krępujących go łańcuchów, po czym rozkuł współwięźniów. - Dzięki - odezwał się Ta-Matoranin - powiedz mi, a masz może jakiś sposób, by nas stąd uwolnić? - Obawiam się, że nie. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić - odpowiedział - Rozumiem, to by było zbyt piękne... Duch Nynrach spuścił głowę i utkwił pusty wzrok w podłodze. Zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciele zdołali uciec. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Przyjaciele? Dobre sobie, pewnie wraz ze wszystkimi w obozie za kilka o nim zapomną, ciesząc się, że to nie oni zostali złapani. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne uderzenie głową w ścianę, o którą się opierał. Powóz nagle się zatrzymał, a Rahi wydawały z siebie żałosny skowyt. Czyżby byli już na miejscu? Nagle środek transportu przewrócił się na bok przeciwny do tego, w którym znajdował się Fedar. Duch Nynrah zaliczył bardzo bolesny upadek, jednak szybko podniósł się na równe nogi. - Co... co to ma znaczyć? - odezwał się Po chwili dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny szczęk metalu. Fe-Matoranin nie miał wątpliwości, że pochodził od dwóch mieczy, które się ze sobą zderzyły. Ewentualnie innej broni, w każdym razie ktoś na pewno walczył. W końcu usłyszał głośny jęk, zaraz po nim rozległo się pukanie do drzwi od powozu. Pukanie szybko przerodziło się w uderzanie, pod wpływem którego drzwi w końcu uległy i wyleciały z zawiasów. W wejściu pojawiła się postać Toa Ziemi z Pakari na twarzy. Nazywał się Tercar, był szpiegiem i sługą Zakonu Mata Nui na Południowym Kontynencie. Na polecenie owej organizacji utworzył ruch oporu, który przeciwstawiał się ciemiężycielowi i skutecznie krzyżował jego plan. Tak jak teraz. - Nie stójcie tak, tylko wychodźcie stąd, szybko! Nie mamy dużo czasu. Więźniowie błyskawicznie zerwali się do biegu i opuścili uszkodzony powóz. Na zewnątrz spostrzegli, że znaleźli się w samym sercu zażartej bitwy. Jedna ze stron konfliktu zatrzymała konwój i starała się uwolnić więźniów, podczas gdy druga chciała im za wszelką cenę przeszkodzić. Uznali, że w tym przypadku nie wezmą żadnych jeńców. Wybawiciel zabrał Matoran w przydrożne krzaki i korzystając ze swojego żywiołu wytworzył wokół nich ziemne ogrodzenie, mające osłonić ich przed przypadkowymi atakami, które mogły ich dosięgnąć. Polecił im, by zostali w środku i czekali na jego powrót, po czym sam dołączył do walki. Wyskoczył znienacka na tęgiego Skakdi z toporem, który spoczywał na jego plecach. W przeszłości już kilka razy stoczył z nim bój. Był to Bilg, wpływowa osoba w Servion, znanym handlarzem niewolników. Znajdował się w towarzystwie dwóch Steltian oraz ich więźniów. Toa Ziemi pochwycił miecz oburącz i zaszarżował, chciał zakończyć starcie nim jeszcze zdążyło się zacząć. Wiedział, że z racji na krótki dystans, który dzielił go od Bilga, oponent nie zdoła dobyć broni. Jednak żeby się obronić, wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Dwie laserowe wiązki pomknęły w kierunku szpiega, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się płazem miecza. W następstwie wytracił cały swój impet, po czym runął z łoskotem na ziemię. Opryszek przez ten czas zdążył uzbroić się w potężny, dwuręczny topór. Z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na przeciwnika, uderzając znad głowy. Tercar nawet nie łudził się, że zdoła zablokować ten atak. Przeturlał się na bok, jednak w ten sposób wpadł tylko z deszczu pod rynnę. Skierował się wprost pod grot włóczni steltianina, którą na szczęście zdołał odbić szybkim ruchem miecza. Strażnik ponownie przystąpił do ataku, starając się przebić leżącego. Toa odchylił głowę, oręż utkwił wbity w ziemię, w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowała. Szybkim ruchem złapał za drzewce, aktywując Pakari wyszarpał broń z rąk właściciela i wykorzystał, by podciąć mu nogi. Watażka chciał przystąpić do dalszego natarcia, jednak przez nadlatującą włócznię został zmuszony do uniku. Sługa Zakonu powstał na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu, rozglądając się po polu bitwy. Oczekiwał ofensywy ze strony trzeciego zbójcy, jednak ten sterczał przy innych pojmanych Matoranach, pilnując, by żaden nie uciekł. Jak widać nie miał zamiaru mieszać się do starcia. Jeszcze nie. Rozbrojony Steltianin podniósł się z ziemi chwilę po nim i wyjął z pochwy długi sztylet o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu. Wraz ze swoim szefem zataczał koła wokół oponenta, jednocześnie minimalnie się do niego zbliżając. W końcu pachołek naskoczył na przeciwnika i wyprowadził kilka szybkich cięć wymierzonych w tętnice oraz punkty witalne. Tercar zręcznie wymijał wszystkie z nich, przez co sztylet przecinał jedynie powietrze. W końcu zbir zdecydował się wyprowadzić pchnięcie, Toa odbił w bok schodząc mu z drogi. Gdy rywal nachyliwszy się do przodu znalazł się tuż obok niego, wojownik chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykorzystując Pakari zmiażdżył mu rękę. Wtem usłyszał za sobą maniakalny śmiech i towarzyszący mu świst, nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Niewiele myśląc dał przed siebie susa, odwracając się w locie, miecz miał ciągle w pogotowiu. Spostrzegł jak topór Bilga bez żadnego oporu przelatuje przez żebra zaskoczonego Steltiana. Widocznie chciał wygrać walkę bez względu na to, czy ucierpią przy tym jego ludzie. W sumie pewnie miał ich na pęczki, jeden lub dwaj mniej nie robili mu różnicy. Stali chwilę w bezruchu, mierząc się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie oprych dobiegł do przeciwnika. Padł cios. Ich oręże skrzyżowały się. Obaj napierali na siebie ze wszystkich sił. Początkowo potężnie zbudowany Bilg górował nad rywalem, zmuszając go do cofania się. Gdy Toa aktywował Pakari wystarczyła krótka chwila, by przejął inicjatywę. Oczy Skakdi ponownie zaczęły emanować blaskiem, jednak nim wystrzeliły laserem Tercar odrzucił wysoko w górę swój miecz, wraz z toporem, o który zahaczył. Zdziwiony herszt minimalnie odleciał do tyłu, wystarczyło to, by promienie przeleciały wysoko ponad pierwotnym celem. Większość istot po użyciu laserowego wzroku staje się na chwilę ślepa. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Bilga, jednak tym razem ten stan miał się utrzymać znacznie dłużej. Prawa dłoń Toa Ziemi zacisnęła się na jego głowie, z kciukiem wbitym w oczodół. Rozpaczliwy krzyk wydobył się z ust Zakaziańczyka, który bezradnie machał rękami, starając się odrzucić adwersarza. Tercar ponownie użył Kanohi i wymierzył silny cios w podbródek, uprzednio zwalniając uścisk. Rzezimieszek przeleciał kilkanaście bio i wylądował niemalże pod stopami podwładnego. Wierzgając z bólu trzymał obie dłonie nad pustym oczodołem tamując intensywne krwawienie. Wypluł kilka zębów i wycharczał kilka niezrozumiałych obelg. W końcu przemówił do sługi: -Argh... na co do cholery czekasz!? Zarżnij gnoja! Steltianin skinął głową, jednak szef nie dostrzegł tego gestu, widocznie zajęty swoimi problemami. Łotr obrócił w dłoniach halabardę, powolnym krokiem zbliżając się do celu. Tercar cisnął w jego kierunku toporem Bilga. Przerażony wojownik padł na kolana, a nadlatująca śmierć prawie musnęła jego głowę. Atum odetchnął z ulgą opierając się plecami o ścianę stworzoną przez Toa Ziemi. Złapał się za głowę i przysiadł, starając się uporządkować myśli krążące w jego głowie. Ukradkiem rzucił okiem na pozostałych. Dygotali na całym ciele, zestresowani oczekiwaniem na powrót Toa Ziemi. Całą trójką byli przestraszeni i zmęczeni, ale też żywi - i co najważniejsze - bezpieczni. Chyba. Ta-Matoranin po chwili wahania zignorował polecenie wybawcy i opuścił schronienie. Wyjrzał zza, krzaków starając się za bardzo nie wychylać. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to Bilg rzucający się w spazmach bólu na ziemi i krzyczący coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Albo wrzeszczący coś bez sensu. Oprócz niego leżał tam bez ruchu pierwszy Steltian, podczas gdy drugi znajdował się w środku wymiany ciosów z Toa. Przeczucie mówiło Atumowi, że walkę zwycięży ten drugi. Wtem poczuł czyjąś rękę na swym ramieniu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Minimalnie odchylił głowę, by ujrzeć Nis w towarzystwie Fe-Matoranina. - Ty... nie strasz mnie tak więcej - odezwał się z wyrzutami w głosie - P-przepraszam - wyjąkała - nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wszystko w porządku? - Nie, ale wydaje mi się, że najgorsze już za nami - Matoranin spojrzał na Ducha Nynrach - A tak właściwie, to jak masz na imię? Nie zdążyłem spytać... - Fedar - rzucił szybko - Ja jestem Atum, a moja przyjaciółka to Nis. - Dobra, skoro wymianę imion mamy już za sobą, to może pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest... no nie wiem, bezpieczniej?- zapytała Matoranka - Dobrze, dobrze, tylko dajcie mi chwilę - wymamrotał Atum, po czym jeszcze raz wyjrzał zza krzaków, by przyjrzeć się polu bitwy. - Hę? Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - Jak to co? Ten Toa... on nas uratował i teraz tam walczy. Pewnie będzie chciał uwolnić pozostałych więźniów! - Szlachetnie. No i? - No i... a co jeśli on tam zginie? - Wiesz, tak zwykle kończą bohaterowie. To smutne, ale prawdziwe. Atum zignorował te słowa i ponownie spojrzał na walczącego wybawcę. - Eh, będziesz się gapił, czy może już stąd pójdziemy? - Chwila, tylko... o nie - zamarł Atum - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Matoranin niespodziewanie szybko powstał z ziemi i pognał do miejsca, z którego niedawno uciekł. Nis i Fedar wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza krzaków po czym prędko ruszyli za nim. Bilg klęczał w kałuży błota, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, drugą ręką starał się przetrzeć krew ze zdrowego oka. Powoli zaczynał coś widzieć. Na podstawie słuchu ocenił, że Toa nadal toczy walkę z jego sługusem. Ewentualnie z nudów uderza o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, bywają i tacy dziwacy. W końcu mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jego więźniowie gdzieś uciekli, a wszyscy sojusznicy byli zajęci swoimi walkami. Na dodatek nie szły im za dobrze. Nie było szans, że ktoś udzieli mu dodatkowego wsparcia. Zaklął pod nosem. Obrócił się w kierunku hałasu, Toa nadal walczył. I wygrywał. Zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy, jego zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nie to było ważne. Toa był odwrócony do niego plecami. Więc myślał, że starego Bilga ma już z głowy? Niedoczekanie. Za pychę przyjdzie mu zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Skakdi sięgnął za pas po niewielki nożyk. Najchętniej godzinami napawałby się cierpieniami tamtego śmiecia, ale był za silny. Nie mógł ryzykować, musiał go błyskawicznie zabić. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo... Nagle eksplozja bólu rozsadziła jego czaszkę. Nie hamując bólu i złości wrzasnął na całą okolicę. Czuł jakby ktoś zdzielił go kamieniem po głowie. Cóż, po prawdzie miał rację. Odwrócił się, dostrzegł nadlatujący szary obiekt. Chwilę potem obiekt uderzył go w szczękę i wybił kilka z nielicznych zębów, które mu pozostały. Trójka Matoran zachowując bezpieczny dystans obrzucała go kamieniami i innymi obiektami, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką. W ich oczach dostrzegł upór i determinację. Atum był dumny i honorowy. Gdy zobaczył, że Bilg podnosi się z ziemi nie mógł tak po prostu uciec i zostawić Toa, który ocalił jego życie. Podobnie było z Fedarem. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy uciekał jak tchórz tak wiele razy, że się sobą brzydził. Gdyby zrobił to teraz, już nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Prowizoryczne pociski nie były wystarczającą bronią, by pokonać Bilga. Matoranie dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale nie to był ich cel. Chcieli skupić na sobie jego uwagę, by ocalić Toa Ziemi przed atakiem od tyłu. Udało im się, teraz musieli już tylko liczyć na Toa, że sługa Zakona dostatecznie szybko pokona Steltianina. Skakdi zaryczał niczym dziki zwierz i rzucił się na nich z całych sił ściskając nóż. Przysiągł sobie, że gdy z nimi skończy w ich oczach zostanie tylko strach i rozpacz. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się. Usłyszał tylko świst. Chwilę później jego ciało padło martwe na ziemię. Głowa kilka bio dalej. Tercar w samą porę uporał się z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Stał chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w trójkę Matoran, a oni wpatrywali się w niego. Zaczęło padać, odgłosy bitwy powoli zaczęło ucichać. Pozostali sługusi Korda również zostali pokonani. - Heh, interesujący z was przypadek, wiecie? - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Myślę, że będzie z was pożytek - dodał uśmiechając się. Rozdział III Członkowie ruchu oporu zaprowadzili uwolnionych więźniów w głąb lasu, dostatecznie daleko od miejsca ostatnio odbytego starcia, by prędko nikt ich tam nie szukał. Rozbili w tamtym miejscu tymczasowy obóz. Następnego dnia zamierzali udać się do swojej kryjówki, jednak przed tym musieli opatrzyć rany i zregenerować siły. Nie tylko swoje, ale i również tych, których ocalili. Większość była w naprawdę fatalnym stanie. Nastała noc. Tercar siedział na małym pniaku przy ognisku w towarzystwie trójki Matoran, którą niedawno oswobodził. Byli na tyle daleko od pozostałych, że wciąż znajdowali się w zasięgu ich wzroku, jednak nikt nie byłby w stanie ich podsłuchać. - Wiecie, że zachowaliście się bardzo lekkomyślnie? Ignorując moje polecenie mogliście zginąć - Toa Ziemi podjął rozmowę - Wiemy - wyrwał się Ta-Matoranin - ale nie zginęliśmy. W sumie można powiedzieć, że też cię uratowaliśmy. Kto wie co by się stało, gdybyśmy nie zatrzymali Bilga? - Niewiele brakowało, a by was zabił - zauważył szpieg - ale skąd wiesz jak było mu na imię? Atum roześmiał się, podszedł bliżej do płomieni i obrócił się, demonstrując liczne rysy, wgniecenia i zadrapania na jego pancerzu. Następnie wskazał na swoją towarzyszkę. - Ona jest w podobnym stanie. To on nas tak urządził i złapał - powiedział - Hm, to jakaś dłuższa historia? - Nie bardzo. Turaga naszej wioski podpadł czymś ludziom Korda, nie znam szczegółów. W każdym razie pewnego dnia przybyła delegacja z Bilgiem na czele. Za karę spalili kilka domów i zabrali parę osób do niewoli. - Rozumiem, byliście wśród nich. - No właśnie, że nie - uśmiechnął się Atum - nas zostawili w spokoju. - Hę? Więc jak tu trafiliście? - Otworzyliśmy zagrody z rahi, całkiem dużymi rahi. Rzuciliśmy im kilka petard, a one pobiegły prosto na zaskoczoną delegację. Gdybyś widział wtedy ich miny! - rozpromienił się Matoranin - Heh, po tym co nam zrobili, gdy wydało się, że to nasza sprawka nie było już tak do śmiechu, co nie? - zapytała Nis - Ta... ale przynajmniej pozostali uciekli i pochowali się po dżungli. - Interesujące... - Toa Ziemi wyszeptał to bardziej do siebie, niż do pozostałych, po czym pomasował się po podbródku - więc cieszycie się, że Bilg dostał za swoje? W końcu nieźle zalazł wam za skórę. - Ta- to jest... nie wiem czy... - Atum obejrzał się na Fe-Matoranina siedzącego po jego lewej, mrużąc oczy i starając sobie przypomnieć jego imię. - Fedar - podpowiedziała mu Nis. - O, właśnie! Nie wiem czy zalazł za skórę Fedarowi, poznaliśmy go dopiero w wozie. Rozkuł nasze łańcuchy wytrychem, a chwilę potem wy wkroczyliście do akcji. Tercar zagwizdał z wrażenia. - Rozkuł was? No proszę, proszę. Fedar, tak? Zgaduję, że ty też masz ciekawą historię. Podzielisz się z nami? Duch Nynrach przewrócił oczami, czuł na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych. Westchnął ciężko. W sumie, co mu szkodziło? - Pewnego dnia moja wioska została zaatakowana. Nie wiem przez kogo, nie wiem dlaczego. Nie wiem też czy inni przeżyli, ja... - zacisnął pięści - stchórzyłem i uciekłem. Most po którym biegłem się zawalił i wpadłem do rzeki, wyłowili mnie jacyś złodzieje. Stwierdzili, że mogę im się przydać, sam nie miałem dokąd pójść więc do nich dołączyłem. To oni nauczyli mnie otwierać różne zamki. Spędziłem z nimi kilka miesięcy, tak mi się wydaje. Wszystkie dni były takie same, straciłem rachubę. Ostatnio spróbowałem obrabować transport z ładunkiem należącym do Korda. Głupota, wiem, ale nie wiedziałem, że to dla niego. Resztę już znacie. - Heh, a co pokusiło złodzieja, by ryzykował życie dla zupełnie obcej osoby? Aż tak byłeś mi wdzięczny za uratowanie życia? - Nie - odparł szorstko Fedar - Eee, to znaczy, jestem ci wdzięczny, ale... ostatnimi czasy tyle razy uciekałem z podkulonym ogonem, że zacząłem czuć się jak ostatni śmieć. Nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem znowu tego zrobić. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył. Toa Ziemi uśmiechnął się od nosem, powstał i rozprostował kości. - Wiecie co, wydaje mi się, że macie "to coś" - Tercar sięgnął po niewielki woreczek, do tej spory przypięty do jego pasa - od kilku godzin zastanawiałem się, czy wam to dać... porozmawiałem w drodze z kilkoma osobami na ten temat, jedni mi to odradzali, a inni nie. Teraz nie mam już wątpliwości, jesteście godni. Tercar wyjął z woreczka trzy, idealnie gładkie, podłużne kamienie świecące jasnym blaskiem. - Domyślacie się co to jest, prawda? Są wasze. Toa Ziemi podrzucił kamienie w stronę Matoran. Fedar zadziałał wręcz machinalnie. Wysunął przed siebie ręce, by złapać upadający przedmiot. Chociaż dobrze wiedział co się święci, był lekko zbity z tropu gdy go pochwycił. W ułamku sekundy cały otaczający go świat utonął w blasku oślepiającego, białego światła. Zacisnął powieki, by się przed nim ochronić. Poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele, wręcz graniczące z bólem, jednocześnie zachwiał się. Dał kilka kroków do tyłu, próbując złapać równowagę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że unosił się bezwładnie nad ziemią, jednak w następnej sekundzie ponownie wyczuł twardy grunt pod nogami. To było najdziwniejsze doznanie, jakie doświadczył w swoim życiu. Ale już się skończyło. Niepewnie otworzył oczy. Maska Tercara była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał. Wcześniej, by móc na nią zerknąć musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć do góry. Teraz nie było takiej potrzeby. Wystawił przed siebie ręce na wysokość oczu. Były znacznie dłuższe i większe niż przedtem. Podobnie jak jego nogi i reszta ciała, na które zwrócił potem uwagę. Poza tym do niedawna zdezelowany pancerz Ducha Nynrach wyglądał na solidne, wysokiej klasy dzieło, dopiero ukończone przez uzdolnionego rzemieślnika. Zgadywał też, że kształt jego maski uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Tak było w przypadku Nis i Atuma, stojących obok niego. Oni również przeszli cudowną metamorfozę. Stali się Toa. Szybki otoczył ich tłum gapiów, zwabionych niedawnym rozbłyskiem energii. Ukradkiem wskazywali na nich palcami i szeptali coś między sobą. Fedar wciąż był skonfundowany, nie bardzo pewien, czy to sen, czy jawa. W przeciwieństwie do niego rozentuzjazmowany Atum dosłownie podskakiwał z radości, nie mogąc nacieszyć się swoją przemianą. Gdy wszyscy już dostatecznie długo napatrzyli się na nowych Toa, wrócili na swoje miejsca, pozostawiając ich z Tercarem. - No, jakie to uczucie, być Toa? - zapytał szpieg - Wspaniałe! - wyrwał się Toa Ognia - Cieszę się, że to słyszę. - Dlaczego? - nagle zapytał Toa Żelaza - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co tobą kierowało, że dałeś nam te kamienie? Atum spojrzał nieufnie na Fedara, nie rozumiał go. Brzmiał, jakby nie cieszył się z przemiany, a wręcz miał o nią pretensje. - Cóż, wasza postawa mnie zwyczajnie zainteresowała. Wróciliście na pole bitwy i mi pomogliście, mało kto by się tak zachował. Jesteście odważni. No i podczas naszej krótkiej pogawędki wydaliście mi się ciekawymi osobami, myślę, że ktoś taki jak wy przyda się w Ruchu Oporu. Rąk do walki nigdy za dużo. - Wspaniale! Słyszałem wiele historii o Ruchu Oporu - odezwał się Toa Ognia - Więc staniemy się bohaterami, będziemy walczyć u twojego boku z szumowinami takimi jak Bilg, by wyrwać się spod wpływów Korda? Brzmi świetnie! - Hola, hola. Coś ty w takiej gorącej wodzie kąpany? Gdybyście ruszyli z marszu do walki nie pożylibyście za długo. Najpierw czeka was trening. Długi, ciężki trening, którym się osobiście zajmę. A dopiero potem się zobaczy. Słowa Tercara nie wystarczyły, by ugasić zapał Atuma, który z emocji ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, a potem przespać noc. *** Południowy Kontynent za sprawą długoletniej wojny domowej był rozbity i podzielony, jednak dało się na nim znaleźć trzy w miarę zjednoczone rejony. Ziemie na zachodzie pod władaniem Korda, tereny na północnym wschodzie pod panowaniem Skakdi Tordara i południowy wschód, gdzie rządziła Vortixx Xienna. Swoją drogą jej polityka była zdecydowanie mniej agresywna od wcześniej wymienionej dwójki i zdawało się, że faktycznie przejmuje się dobrem swoich ludzi. Do pewnego stopnia. Ich wpływy rozciągały się też na kilka pomniejszych mieścin niedaleko swoich głównych stref i nieustannie się powiększały. Jednak poza tym, próżno było szukać jakiegoś większego skupiska ludności. No, może oprócz jeszcze jednego miejsca... Centrum Kontynentu - najbardziej wyniszczone miejsce, gdzie podczas wojny rozegrały się straszliwe bitwy, które napoiły glebę krwią niezliczonych ofiar. Ziemia Niczyja, której nie udało się zagarnąć nikomu z wielkiej trójki, mimo usilnych starań. Niesprzyjający klimat i wyniszczona flora nie odstraszały sporej grupki pomniejszych watażków, którzy zawarli pewne przymierze. Każdy z nich pojął we władanie wydzielony obszar, gdzie sam sobie był panem i ustanawiał prawo, bez żadnego zwierzchnika. Warunkiem sojuszu było życie w pokoju z sąsiadami i pomoc zbrojna w razie ataku z zewnątrz. Dzięki temu nie znaleźli się pod panowaniem Korda, Tordara, ani Xieny, a wielu uchodźców mogło znaleźć u nich azyl. W każdym razie tak było jeszcze do niedawna, chociaż oficjalnie nic się nie zmieniło. Prawda natomiast była taka, że za odpowiednio dużą opłatą watażkowie zrezygnowali nieco ze swojej neutralności i udostępnili swój teren jako bazę dla agentów Zakonu Matu Nui. Organizacja zaniepokoiła się wojną domową panującą na Kontynencie. Helryx obawiała się, że jeśli zostanie rozstrzygnięta, to zwycięzca może pokusić się o dalsze podboje i sprowokować kolejny konflikt na większą skalę. Następnego ranka, po pobudce o wschodzie słońca członkowie Ruchu Oporu wraz z oswobodzonymi więźniami ruszyli w drogę. Podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grup, gdyż migracja większego skupiska ludzi mogłaby budzić czyjeś podejrzenia. Atum, Nis i Fedar utworzyli grupę z Tercarem, pełniącym rolę przewodnika. W końcu tylko on znał drogę. Pierwsze co ukazało się ich oczom po wkroczeniu na Ziemię Niczyją to rozległe połacie jałowego terenu, na którym od czasu do czasu można było się natknąć na szczątki jakiegoś Rahi lub kogoś bardziej rozumnego. Po pewny czasie wędrówki wkroczyli na podmokłe, bagienne obszary. Na szczęście Tercar poprowadził ich taką trasą, że nie musieli taplać się po kolana w brudnej wodzie. Kolejnym miejscem, które zwiedzili był ponury, szary las pełen wysokich, łysych drzew. Ich gałęzie przypominające wychudzone, szponiaste ręce zdawały się sięgać ku podróżnym na szlaku. Roślinność była bardzo skąpa, dookoła panowała nienaturalna cisza, zdawało się, że nie żyło tam żadne stworzenie. Atum stwierdził, że w nocy to miejsce musiało być jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Zaciekawieni jakie to "piękne widoki" przyjdzie im jeszcze ujrzeć, uczniowie zdziwili się, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie, od pewnego miejsca las stał się bardziej "żywy". Kształt drzew nie był już taki niepokojący, a ich gałęzie zdobiły zielone liście. Pośród bujnej trawy znajdowały się piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, które cieszyły oko. Do uszu podróżnych docierał natomiast dźwięk leśnych Rahi harcujących w gęstych krzakach i śpiew przelatujących Gukko. - To sprawka Toa Roślinności - wyjaśnił Tercar - może nawet Grasdera, mojego starego przyjaciela. Z tego co od niego wiem po wojnie cała Ziemia Niczyja wyglądała podobnie do tego, co widzieliście wcześniej. Jej mieszkańcy wykorzystali swoje moce, by ją trochę upiększyć. - W takim razie dlaczego zostawili tamte paskudne bagna i las? - zapytał Atum - Żeby zniechęcić do wkroczenia na ich teren tych, którym zachciałoby się go podbić albo innych nieproszonych gości. - Hmm, myślę, że im się udało. Fedar zamyślił się. Przypomniał sobie historie z czasów wojny o różnych wyszukanych użyciach mocy żywiołów w celach militarnych. - Heh, kto by pomyślał, że ktoś na tym kontynencie wykorzysta swoje zdolności, by zrobić coś tak... pięknego - powiedział Fedar rozglądając się dookoła. - Nie martw się, wy też kiedyś będzie używać swojej mocy, by czynić dobro, a nie tylko niszczyć - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - jak prawdziwi Toa. *** Szli wzdłuż leśnej ścieżki, szybkim, równym tempem. Z tego co mówił Toa Ziemi byli już bardzo blisko celu, pozostało im jedynie dziesięć minut marszu. Niestety nie dane im było cieszyć się do końca spokojną podróżą... Usłyszeli za sobą przeciągły, potężny ryk i coś na rodzaj głośnego tupnięcia. Uskrzydlone Rahi na drzewach zerwały się do lotu i pofrunęły w przeciwnym kierunku do źródła dźwięku. Podróżni odwrócili się. Nie byli do końca pewni co zobaczyli. Było to monstrum niepodobne do niczego co wcześniej spotkali, tudzież znali z opowieści Bestia była dwukrotnie większa i szersza od pojedynczego Toa. Stała na czterech kończynach, przy czym te przednie były łudząco podobne do rąk. Umięśnionych, nieco krzywych i zakończonych długimi pazurami rąk. Paszcza przypominała naszpikowany szeregiem ostrych zębów łeb Muaki, udekorowany porożem rozpościerającym się na szerokość leśnego szlaku. Wydając z siebie niepokojące odgłosy uderzała przednią łapą o grunt, na którym stała. - Co to za paskuda? - zapytał Atum. Paskuda wydała z siebie kolejny okrzyk i zaszarżowało. Biegnąc przed siebie zahaczała rogami o okoliczne drzewa, które ustępowały jej niszczycielskiej sile i jedno po drugim padały na ziemię. - Odsunąć się! - nakazał Tercar, uczniowie posłusznie wykonali polecenie i odstąpili na boki. Toa wbił miecz w podłoże, w mgnieniu oka w połowie drogi między nim a monstrum wyrósł gruby wał ziemi, w całości przysłaniający postać potwora. Bestia nie miała czasu, by wyhamować. Chociaż gdyby mogła, to i tak by się nie zatrzymała. Zderzyła się z przeszkodą, która rozpadła się na setki drobnych kawałeczków. Stwór wytracił cały impet i przewrócił się na bok. Próbując powstać uderzył porożem kilka okolicznych drzew, które pozbawił części gałęzi. Szpieg wykorzystał swój żywioł, by uwięzić łapy dziwnego rahi pod ziemią, podczas gdy sam z uczniami zwiększył dystans. Żadne z nich nie spodziewała się, że bestia dysponuje na tyle ogromną siłą, by bez najmniejszego problemu się oswobodzić. Najpierw wyszarpała z ziemi przednie, a potem tylne kończyny. - Mamy jakiś plan B? - zapytał Toa Ognia - To był plan B - warknął Tercar Szpieg w napięciu czekał na następny atak. Jego cierpliwość nie została wystawiona na próbę, gdyż ten nastąpił bardzo szybko. Bestia ruszyła przed siebie, ponownie demolując okoliczną florę. Wtem niespodziewanie podskoczyła. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak teren pod nią zapadł się, tworząc głęboki dół. Toa Ziemi zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, czyli plan C też nie zadziałał. Stwór dał na tyle imponującego susa, że przeleciał nad Tercarem i jego uczniami. Pod wpływa jego upadku okolica wręcz zadrżała. Najgorzej odczuł to Atum, który stał najbliżej miejsca lądowania i stracił równowagę. Na domiar złego kreatura machnęła swoim ogonem, uderzając go i posyłając na ziemię. Stwór odwrócił się zadziwiająco zwinnie jak na coś o tak pokaźnych gabarytach. Zamachnął się, by trafić leżącego Toa Ognia. Zamiast tego napotkał na swojej drodze ścianę z ziemi, jednak ta szybko rozpadła się pod wpływem uderzenia. Rahi natychmiast wyprowadziło atak drugą łapą. Tercar nie zdążył zareagować. Nie musiał. Fedar instynktownie wystawił przed siebie prawą rękę. Początkowo czuł strach, który wraz z dalszym rozwojem walki przerodził się w frustrację spowodowaną bezsilnością, brakiem zdolności i doświadczenia, by wspomóc Toa Ziemi. Frustracja dała początek wściekłości. Zacisnął pięść. Metalowe elementy ciała monstrum uległy zgnieceniu, większość z nich wbiła się w organiczną tkankę tworząc krwawą breję. W następnej chwili z ciała, a raczej tego co po nim zostało wyrosły dziesiątki kolców, które połączyły resztki Rahi z ziemią, centymetry od Toa Ognia. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu widokowi ze zdziwieniem, w końcu Nis podbiegła do Atuma i objęła go, po czym pomogła mu wstać. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała zmartwiona - Eee... chyba nie - odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się do mistrza - ty to zrobiłeś? - Nie - rzucił krótko. - W takim razie... - niepewnie zaczęła Nis - ... zostaje tylko jedna opcja - dokończył za nią sługa Zakonu - Fedar, to twoja sprawka? Czy ty... ty, jesteś...? - Toa Żelaza? Tak, jestem - odpowiedział. Toa Ziemi uważnie przyjrzał się jego zbroi. Był odziany srebrno-szary pancerz, zwykle przedstawiciele tego żywiołu noszą inne barwy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zrobił to, żeby nikt go nie poznał? Mądrze. Żelazo to w końcu jeden z najpotężniejszych żywiołów, swego czasu Bractwo Makuta ze strachu wyeliminowało większość jego przedstawicieli. - Dobra, tym tematem zajmiemy się później - Tercar uklęknął nad ciałem napastnika - Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego na oczy, zgaduję, że wy pewnie też. Zastanawia mnie skąd to coś się wzięło, jak również jakim cudem dotarło tak blisko naszej kryjówki. - Mam nadzieję, że po okolicy nie kręci się więcej tych... stworzeń - odezwała się Nis - Ja też... - mruknął Tercar - Ale lepiej już chodźmy, zostało nam naprawdę niedużo drogi. Uczniowie jednomyślnie przytaknęli. Rozdział IV Cielsko Bestii, która niedawno zaatakowała podróżnych opadło z łoskotem na drewnianą podłogę. Toa Roślinności poprzez skinienie ręki dał znak dwójce podwładnych, którzy je przytaszczyli, że mogą już odejść. Ci posłusznie wykonali polecenie. Nawet nie pytali co to było, z resztą woleli tego nie wiedzieć. Chcieli tylko jak najszybciej zapomnieć o jego potwornym widoku. I zapachu. Toa miał na imię Grasder, w życiu imał się różnych zawód. Kiedyś, za czasów wojny był zwykłym żołnierzem, potem został handlarzem broni i informatorem. Koniec końcu stał się jednym z sześciu przywódców, tworzących radę Ziemi Niczyjej. Potężny, wpływowy i szanowany, w centrum kontynentu każdy musiał się z nim liczyć. Oprócz niego we wnętrzu dużego pomieszczenia znajdował się Tercar - jego serdeczny przyjaciel - wraz ze swoimi uczniami. Zebrali się nad zmasakrowanym truchłem. - Więc mówicie, że to coś zaatakowało was w lesie, blisko naszej siedziby? - zapytał drapiąc się po podbródku, stojący naprzeciwko Tercar potwierdził skinieniem głowy - Przystojniak. - Ty urzędujesz tu znacznie dłużej ode mnie - zaczął Tercar - spotkałeś kiedyś coś podobnego? - Nie, ale słyszałem, że zanim zajęliśmy się renowacją Ziemi Niczyjej, jeszcze przed wojną działy się tu różne szemrane eksperymenty i testy nowych broni. - Więc myślisz, że to pozostałość z tamtych czasów? Watażka zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Szczerze mówiąc to wątpię. Poza otaczającym nas lasem nigdzie w promieniu wielu kio nie ma dobrych warunków do życia, a chłopcy często wybierają się na patrole po okolicy, to aż dziwne, że przez tyle lat się na to nie natknęli. Mimo wszystko... jak tak na niego patrzę, to przypomina mi się historia o pewnej Vortixx, która swoim Rhotuka mogła mutować różne istoty... - A więc to mutant? Cóż, faktycznie wygląda dość... nietypowo. - Tego też nie jestem pewien. Jest mocno zmasakrowany, Shou powinien go obejrzeć, on się lepiej na tym zna. Chociaż w tym stanie pewnie też niewiele by zrobił. Ale to chyba nie jedyny problem, który mamy teraz na głowie, racja? - Grasder szeroko się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na Fedara. Ten przybrał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. - Tak? - zapytał niepewnie - Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś poznam jakiegoś Toa Żelaza, jesteście bardzo rzadko spotykani. - Ta, wiem o tym aż za dobrze... - Cóż, ktoś obdarzony taką mocą jak ty może być cennym sojusznikiem w walce z Kordem, ale jeśli wieść o twoim żywiole rozniesie się po kontynencie, możemy ściągnąć na siebie uwagę kogoś, z kim wolelibyśmy nigdy nie zadzierać. - Masz na myśli Bractwo Makuta? Gdyby dowiedzieli się o kolejnym Toa, który może im zagrozić postanowiliby go wyeliminować, tak? - wtrącił się Atum - Myślałem, że jesteśmy odcięci od reszty świata, skąd mogliby się o tym dowiedzieć? - Oj, widać, że żółtodziób - skomentował Grasder - Kto jak kto, ale oni mają wtyki wszędzie, w każdym miejscu na świecie. Nawet tutaj. Wracając do tematu, Tercarze, rozumiem dlaczego mi pierwszemu powiedziałeś o tym leśnym Rahi. Widząc te obrażenia inni zaczęliby pytać, jak do tego doszło, a ty nie jesteś pewny czy wyjawić im żywioł Fedara. - Tak, więc co sugerujesz? - Z tego co widzę przez lata skutecznie ukrywałeś swój żywioł, zmieniłeś nawet kolor pancerza - zwrócił się do Toa Żelaza - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nadal nie będziesz się afiszował ze swoim żywiołem poza granicami naszego skromnego królestwa, natomiast tutaj... chodźcie, jest ktoś kogo muszę wam przedstawić. *** Szli ruchliwymi ulicami zabudowanej metropolii, liczne budynki jakie mijali znacznie się od siebie różniły stylami architektury. Jedne były proste, przypominające bryły geometryczne, inne natomiast strzeliste, wyszukane i ozdobne. Konstruktorzy chcieli, żeby oprócz spełniania funkcji praktycznych cieszyły też oko. Mieszkańcy Ziemi Niczyjej stanowili mieszankę przedstawicieli kultur z różnych stron świata, dlatego też zabudowa miejska była bardzo urozmaicona. Podążali za Grasderem podpierającym się drewnianą laską, Toa Roślinności kulał na prawą nogę. Nis i Atum czuli się niepewnie stąpając w samym sercu Ziemi Niczyjej. Pochodzili z małej wioski i nie byli przyzwyczajeni do wszechobecnego motłochu, setek krętych ulic i zaułków. Zapewne gdyby byli zdani na siebie szybko by się zgubili, dlatego byli wdzięczni Grasderowi, że robił za ich przewodnika. Nieco inaczej sprawa miała się z Fedarem, podczas setek godzin spędzonych w Servion zdążył się przyzwyczaić do miejskiego zgiełku. Co wcale nie znaczy, że z chęcią by się stąd nie wyniósł. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiego dworku otoczonego wysokim murem. Była to bardzo stara budowla, jedna z pierwszych postawionych na Ziemi Niczyjej. Oficjalnie od dawna opuszczona, jednak przy bramie zawsze można się było natknąć na strażników pełniących służbę, tak było i tym razem. Na widok przybyszów wzmocnili uścisk na Halabardach, które dzierżyli. Kiedy dostrzegli znajomego Toa Roślinności spuścili głowy i ustąpili mu drogi, jednocześnie odchylając wrota. - Pan może przejść - oznajmił jeden z nich - ale reszta towarzystwa nie. Takie rozkazy. - Oni są ze mną - powiedział watażka. - A my nie możemy ich przepuścić, dostaliśmy wyraźne rozkazy. Toa ciężko westchnął. - Wiecie kim jestem, prawda? - O-oczywiście - wyrwał się drugi strażnik, nieco zbity z tropu tym pytaniem - Jak moglibyśmy nie wiedzieć? - W takim razie chyba wiecie, że jeśli zechcę to dostaniecie nowe rozkazy, nowe zadanie. Coś nieprzyjemnego, żmudnego, trudnego i bolesnego. Albo wszystko na raz. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Po prostu zejdźcie mi z drogi. Już! Strażnicy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i utkwili wzrok w ziemi, nie sprawiając dalszych problemów kompanii Toa. Przekroczyli bramę i pomaszerowali brukowaną drogą. Teren dookoła był zapuszczony i zarośnięty roślinnością, faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby od dawna nikt tam nie zaglądał. Znaleźli się przed posiadłością, Grasder chciał pchnąć ogromne drzwi, jednak te otworzyły się nim jeszcze je dotknął. W przejściu ukazał im się solidnie uzbrojony Toa w srebrno-czarnym pancerzu z Tryną na twarzy. - Widziałem cię z okna - rzucił niedbale do Toa Roślinności - Heh, sporadycznie mnie odwiedzasz, a teraz przychodzisz jeszcze z towarzystwem? Chcesz nadrobić moje braki w życiu towarzyskim, czy co? Grasder uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych. - Panowie i pani - przemówił - poznajcie Dorgeta. Mojego ucznia i Toa Magnetyzmu. Wkroczyli do wnętrza posiadłości i udali się do jednego z pokoi na piętrze. Zajęli miejsca na krzesłach przy ogromnym stole. Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu było mnóstwo półek z książkami, były mocno zakurzone. Tak samo jak całe domostwo, widocznie bród nie przeszkadzał urzędującemu tam Toa. Tercar spojrzał z niedowierzaniem najpierw na Dorgeta, potem na Fedara. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na Grasderze. Żelazo i Magnetyzm. Gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni spotka przedstawicieli jednych z najpotężniejszych, a zarazem najrzadszych żywiołów jakimi mogą dysponować Toa, zapewne by mu nie uwierzył. - No, to chyba nadszedł czas wyznań, odkrywania wielkich tajemnic i takich tam - rzekł uśmiechnięty Dorget, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Ta... - bąknął Tercar - Więc, możesz mi wyjaśnić co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego o nim nie wiedziałem? - Widzisz, druhu - zaczął Grasder - kiedy Zakon przysłał cię, byś wstąpił do Ruchu Oporu? - Trzy miesiące temu, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - Dorgeta poznałem dwa lata temu, nie ma sensu wyjaśniać jak, to dłuższa historia na inną okazję. Wystarczy, żebyście wiedzieli, że byli ze mną pozostali członkowie rady. Wytrenowaliśmy go, nauczyliśmy panować nad mocą. Jest naszym, hm... tajnym agentem do zadań specjalnych, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Z racji na swój żywioł wykonuje dla nas niebezpieczne misje, z którymi inni mieliby problemy. Mimo wszystko lepiej, żeby jego istnienie pozostało tajemnicą, dlatego wie o nim tylko bardzo małe grono osób, które właśnie się powiększyło. - W takim razie masz takie same plany wobec mnie? - rzucił Fedar - Tak? - Nie do końca - Toa Roślinności wstał od stołu - Mam plany wobec was wszystkim. Trening Dorgeta jest jeszcze nie dobiegł do końca, a są za niego odpowiedzialne dwie osoby, w tym ja. Chcę, by Tercar dołączył do nas jako trzeci nauczyciel. Razem z waszą trójką, jako kolejnymi uczniami. - Ale dlaczego z nami? - zapytała Nis - rozumiem, że chcesz Fedara, bo ma unikalny żywioł, ale my? Toa Wody i Ognia jest pełno na świecie, więc czemu my? - Bo już za dużo wiecie i inaczej musiałbym was zabić - oświadczył poważnym tonem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem widząc miny dwójki Toa - Nie no, to taki żarcik... ale bądź co bądź wiedzieliście o żywiole Fedara, reszta Rady wolałby was pilnować, a to będzie chyba najlepszy sposób. No i w grupie zawsze raźniej, nie? *** Fedar podniósł się ze starego łóżka, które wydawało głośne skrzypnięcia ilekroć się na nim poruszył. Było też niespecjalnie miękkie, a pod plecami dało się wyczuć lekki dołek. Podczas pobytu z bandą złodziei zdarzało mu się sypiać w dużo gorszych warunkach, więc pewnie ścierpiałby ten mebel. Mimo to opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tamtejsze meble był równie zakurzone jak w pozostały pięciu, które odwiedził wcześniej. - Naprawdę wypadałoby tu posprzątać - pomyślał Położył się na tamtejszym łóżku i przewrócił się kila razy na bok. Łóżko nie wydawało z siebie żadnych niepokojących odgłosów i było całkiem wygodne. Kilka godzin temu miał spotkanie z członkami Rady Ziemi Niczyjej. Musiał się trochę naczekać na pojawienie się pełnego jej składu. Niektórzy przybyli byli widocznie niezadowoleni, że niespodziewanie oderwano ich od dotychczasowych obowiązków i kazano im stawić się na nieplanowanym spotkaniu. Jednak kiedy poznano powód zebrania przestali narzekać. Przyjrzeli się mu dokładnie, jak również szczątkom rahi, które potraktował swoim żywiołem. Szybko zignorowali sprawę dziwnej kreatury kręcącej się w pobliżu ich włości i skupili się na Toa Żelaza, chociaż Fedar mógł przysiąc, że w oczach obecnego tam Vortixx przez chwilę dostrzegł zainteresowanie potworem. Wszyscy dostrzegli w nim potencjalną broń, natychmiast wysunęli różne propozycje jaki zrobić z niego użytek. Grasderowi zajęło trochę czasu, by przekonać ich do swojego pomysłu. O dziwo natychmiast wstawił się za nim tamten Vortixx. W końcu postanowiono, że plan Toa Roślinności zostanie wprowadzony w życie, a Fedar i pozostała dwójka Toa zamieszka w rezydencji z Dorgetem. Jedyne co pozostało Fedarowi do zrobienia, to wybór pokoju, których było mnóstwo w posiadłości. Wszystkie pomieszczenia mieszkalne były do siebie bardzo podobne, nie tylko pod względem wymiarów, ale i umeblowania. Dlatego też głównym czynnikiem, jakim dawny Duch Nynrach kierował się w wyborze kwatery było wygodne łóżko. I chyba znalazł już te właściwe. Roześmiał się smutno. Najpierw wbrew własnej woli został złodziejem, teraz przyszło mu przymusowo być bohaterem? W sumie, z dwojga złego ta druga opcja wydawała się być lepsza. Nauczy się walczyć, panować nad żywiołem. Kto wie, może pewnego dnia przyczyni się do stworzenia świata, w którym żaden Matoranin nie straci domu przez... no właśnie, przez kogo? Fedar cały czas zastanawiał się kto dokładnie zaatakował siedzibę jego braci i dlaczego. Zawsze był zdania, że lepiej nie zawracać sobie głowy pytaniami, na które i tak nie pozna się odpowiedzi, ale ten przypadek wyjątkowo go nurtował. Nagle usłyszał rytmiczne, energicznie pukanie do drzwi, które z resztą pozostawił otwarte. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł znajomą postać. - Puk, puk, puk! Mogę wejść? - odezwał się Toa Magnetyzmu - Ta, jasne. Dorget wkroczył do pokoju rozglądając się po nim. - Przytulnie tu - rzucił - Tak samo jak w dziesiątkach innych pokoi, nie? - Ta, chociaż trochę tu brudno. Ale zgaduję, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną rozmawiać o wystroju wnętrz, więc czego chcesz? - Cóż, chciałem wiedzieć jak ci się tu podoba, bo spędzisz tu naprawdę sporo czasu. Po długich i ciężkich treningach nie pozwolą ci opuścić terenu posiadłości, więc będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić do siedzenia w tej pięknej klatce. - Czyżbym słyszał w twoim głosie żal? - Heh, a ty byś go nie miał? Po setce pompatycznych przemów o tym jaki to jestem ważny w walce z tyranią zamknęli mnie w tym więzieniu, wysługują się mną jak bronią i nikt nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu, o tym co robię. A robię bardzo dużo niebezpiecznych rzeczy. Z resztą, ciebie też to czeka, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Tak, od samego początku, w chwili kiedy do nas wyszedłeś. Już wtedy po twoim tonie dało się wyczuć, że nie przepadasz za Grasderem. Ale nie pałasz do niego zwykłą niechęcią, to ten rodzaj, który żywi się do osoby, która kiedyś była ci bliska, ale cię zawiodła. Czy coś w tym rodzaju... - Wow, niezły jesteś, kolego. Więc wiedziałeś, co cię tu czeka? - Domyślałem się. - I mimo to zgodziłeś się bez oporu? - Cóż, nie przeszkadza mi taki stan rzeczy, póki będę mógł zdobyć dzięki nim moc. Teraz tylko to się dla mnie liczy. - Moc... i zemsta? - Słucham? - zdziwił się Fedar - No co? Teraz to ja wyczuwam żal w twoim głosie - roześmiał się Dorget - No i daj spokój, jestem Toa Magnetyzmu, Makuta wybili setki moich braci, tak samo jak twoich. Jestem pewien, że ich nienawidzisz. Chcesz mocy, by móc stawiać opór, zamiast uciekać, zgadłem? I przy okazji wymierzać sprawiedliwość, tym, którzy na to zasługują, tak? - Sprawiedliwość to nie to samo co zemsta - wypalił szorstko Toa Żelaza - Owszem, ale nie zawsze. Czasem mszcząc się wymierzamy sprawiedliwość, innym razem zaślepia nas nienawiść i nie chcąc się do tego przyznać zasłaniamy zemstę sprawiedliwością. - Heh, ciekawa z ciebie osoba, wiesz? Chyba będziemy mieli sporo tematów do rozmów. - Cóż, czasu na pewno nam nie zabraknie. Rozdział V Minęło sześć miesięcy... Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur rzucając swój blask na gładką taflę wody. Promienie światła odbiły się od jeziora, rażąc w oczy Ga-Matorankę przebywającą w jego pobliżu. Ta przysłoniła oczy ręką, po czym mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. W tych warunkach nie była w stanie dostrzec widoków po drugiej stronie zbiornika, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że niebawem rozegra się tam wspaniałe widowisko. Miała nadzieję, że szybko znowu się zachmurzy... Tymczasem w miejscu, które starała się obserwować zebrały się dwie trzyosobowe grupy Toa, zwrócone twarzami do siebie. Dzielił je dystans wielu bio. Po jednej stronie stanął Fedar, Grasder i Nis, naprzeciw nich znaleźli się Dorget, Tercar i Atum. Wszyscy trzymali broń w pogotowiu, gotowi do walki, mającej rozpętać się lada chwila. Pierwszy do boju rzucił się Atum, skierował sztych miecza wysoko w górę, po czym uwolnił z niego ogromną ognistą kule, która szybko rozpadła się na dziesiątki mniejszych, tworzących kształt podobny do koła. Te w założeniu miału opaść wokół adwersarzy i uwięzić ich w ognistym kręgu. Ale tylko w założeniu. Nis energicznie zamachnęła się swoim trójzębem, wręcz "wyrywając" część wody z jeziora, która w powietrzu przyjęła na siebie cały atak. Jej resztki opadły na zdziwionego Toa Ognia. Wszyscy zebrani parsknęli śmiechem, nawet jego sojusznicy nie mogli się powstrzymać. - Heh, może to cię w końcu ostudzi? - odezwał się szczupły Vortixx przebywający w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa - spokojnie, to tylko trening, a ja nie powiedziałem jeszcze "start", nie ma sensu się tak wyrywać. No... uwaga! Gotowi? Start! Tercar uklęknął na prawym kolanie i błyskawicznie wbił miecz w ziemię. Otoczył siebie i kompanów grubą, ziemną kopułą. Węże zderzyły się z konstrukcją, która wytrzymała ich natarcie. Niepowodzenie ataku nie zniechęciło Nis, Toa Wody kierowała coraz to więcej strumieni w kierunku kopuły, odrywając jej kawałki. Niestety, wciąż nie była wstanie dostać się do środka. Coś zaniepokoiło Fedara. Jak grube mogą być mury jego mistrza? Toa aktywował swoją Akaku by rozejrzeć się po polu bitwy. - Możesz już przestać! - krzyknął - W środku jest tylko ziemia, nic więcej. Za to widzę ich pod nami, Tercar tworzy im tunel, powoli się do nas zbliżają! - O, a to ciekawe - rzucił Grasder - możesz mi wskazać miejsce, gdzie mniej więcej się znajdują? Duch Nynrah wysunął przed siebie ręce i stworzył metalowy pręt, który wbił w połowie odległości między sobą a ziemnym kopcem. - Są kilka bio przed tym. - Hmm, to mi wystarczy. Postarajcie się przez chwilę nie hałasować. Toa Roślinności zamknął oczy i mocno zacisnął ręce na swojej lasce. Wziął głęboki wdech. Skupił się na trawie znajdującej się we wskazanym miejscu, wyczuł korzenie znajdujące się pod ziemią. Małe i cienkie. Użył swoje mocy, by to zmienić. Te zaczęły się rozrastać i poszerzać. Wbijały się coraz to głębiej pod ziemię, jednocześnie stając się coraz twardsze i grubsze. Był na tyle blisko siebie, że nawet najmniejszy rahi nie dałby rady się między nimi przecisnąć. Grasder odetchnął z ulgą. - No, to powinno wystarczyć. Powiedz mi, co tam widzisz? Zatrzymałem ich? - zapytał - Tak - uśmiechnął się Fedar - szkoda, że nie widzicie ich wyrazów twarzy. Grunt zatrząsł im się pod stopami, w miejscu gdzie Toa Żelaza umieścił swój znacznik Ziemia rozwarła się na boki, wyskoczyli spod niej przeciwnicy. Fedar przywitał rywali wysuwając przed siebie ręce. Stworzył i posyłał w ich kierunku setki metalowych bryłek. W normalnych okolicznościach byłoby to coś ostrego, ale wolał nie zranić swoich przyjaciół. W każdym razie nie za bardzo. Dorget zareagował natychmiastowo, zakręcił swoją kosą i zatrzymał nadlatujące pociski w polu magnetycznym. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przystąpił do nagłego kontrataku, posyłając je w kierunku ich stwórcy. Ten nie przejmując się gromadą nadlatujących obiektów stał niewzruszony, gdy znalazły się dostatecznie blisko zaabsorbował każdą z nich. Toa mierzyli się wzrokiem, obmyślając dalszy plan ataku. Wtem do ich uszu dotarł przeciągły gwizd dochodzący z miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Vortixx. Wszyscy skierowali tam wzrok, a Xiańczyk gestem ręki dał im znak, by się do niego zbliżyli. Był w towarzystwie Toa Dźwięku z Kakamą na twarzy. Przybysz obrócił się na pięcie i aktywując moc maski zniknął, przez krótką chwilę pozostawiając za sobą powidok. - Shou, kto to był? - zapytał Tercar - I dlaczego musieliśmy przerwać trening? - dodał Atum, który bardzo chciał zrewanżować się Nis - Posłaniec - odezwał się Vortixx - coś się dzieje, Zakon wzywa radę i kilka innych osób, w tym ciebie, Tercarze. - A więc musicie już iść? - zapytał zniechęcony Toa Ognia - Niezwłocznie. - A trening? - bąknął Dorget - Dokończymy innym razem - odparł Grasder - Eh, mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Grupka Toa zebrała się pod drzewem w pobliżu jeziora, tym samym gdzie wcześniej znajdował się Shou. Postanowili przeznaczyć wolny czas na odpoczynek i to, co Fedar lubił najbardziej, a na co od wstąpienia do Ruchu Oporu nie mógł sobie pozwolić - słodkie lenistwo. Jednak nie dane im było długo cieszyć się odpoczynkiem, gdyż z oddali dotarł do nich znajomy ryk jakiegoś Rahi. Aż nazbyt znajomy. Toa Ognia błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi, ryk zabrzmiał ponownie, tym razem źródło dźwięku było znacznie bliżej. Obrócił się i groźnie zmrużył oczy. - Ani mi się waż, paskudo... - przemówił Było już za późno, Atum nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Pomarańczowy Burnak rzucił się na niego i przewalił na ziemię, przygniatając swoim cielskiem uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Rahi otworzyło paszczę i zaczęło go energicznie lizać po Kanohi, jednocześnie merdając ogonem. - Ooo, zobacz, lubi cię - rzuciła Nis Toa Ognia w odpowiedzi przechylił głowę w jej kierunku i posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. - To nie jest śmieszne! - warknął - Dlaczego to bydle zawsze rzuca się tylko na mnie? - Masz wzięcie, powinieneś się cieszyć - zaśmiał się Dorget Na dźwięk gwizdka Rahi natychmiast się wyprostowało i skierowało w kierunku, z którego przybyło. Chwilę później wróciło w towarzystwie Ga-Matoranki z Huną na twarzy, wokół której biegało i co chwila podskakiwało. Nazywała się Kala, była asystentką Shou - ostatniego nauczyciela czwórki Toa, członka Rady Ziemi Niczyjej, specjalisty od wszelkiego rodzaju trucizn i mutacji. Ostatnimi czasy z braku obowiązków mogła poskarżyć się na nadmiar wolnego czasu, którego nie miała czym wypełnić. W związku z tym często przyglądała się treningom Toa - z resztą skrycie marzyła, by pewnego dnia dołączyć do ich grona, jednak z nikim się tym nie dzieliła - a po skończonych zajęciach często z nimi przebywała. Ci cieszyli się z jej obecności, szczególnie Fedar i Dorget, którzy nie mogli narzekać na nadmiar towarzystwa. Nis uklęknęła nad Bergiem - bo tak zwał się Burnak - i pogłaskała go po pysku. Ga-Matoranka uśmiechnęła się, widząc szczęśliwego pupila. - Dzisiaj szybko skończyliście, coś się stało? Nigdzie nie widzę szefa i pozostałych - zapytała - Chwilę temu gdzieś poszli - odpowiedział Toa Żelaza - coś ważnego. A właśnie! Kali, wyciągnij ręce, mam coś dla ciebie. - Hm, co takiego? - Zaraz zobaczysz... Ga-Matoranka wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, Fedar stworzył metalową kostkę, która zaczęła unosić się nad jej dłońmi. Sześcian zaczął się deformować, wydłużać w jednych miejscach, a w innych skracać, aż w końcu zmienił swój kształt. Przeobraził się w całkiem dobrze odwzorowaną miniaturową wersję jej czworonożnego towarzysza, chociaż nieco krzywą w kilku miejscach. Ten zaszczekał widząc ukończone dzieło. Ostatnimi czasy były Duch Nynrah spędził wiele godzin z Tercarem, który uczył go kontroli nad żywiołem. Kazał mu tworzyć rzeźby rahi kładąc ogromny nacisk na najmniejsze detale i kopiować różne wyszukany wzory z wszelkich ozdób. Wcześniej opowiedział mu historię o pewnym Toa Ognia, który potrafił wypalać malutkie symbole na Kamieniach Toa. Była to ciężka sztuka, spośród wszystkich osób, które znał członek Ruchu Oporu, jedynie tamten Toa imieniem Lhikan potrafił to zrobił. Wyjaśnił, że wykorzystywanie żywiołu do tak precyzyjnych czynność jest bardzo trudne i wielu miewa z tym problemy. Wymagało to ogromnego skupienia i cierpliwość, których osiągnięcie stanowiło cel ich treningu. - Hm, wyszedł trochę... dziwacznie... - skomentował Toa Żelaza, spodziewał się nieco lepszego rezultatu treningu - Poczekaj chwilkę, zrobię ci lepszego! Kala roześmiała się. - Ależ nie trzeba! - powiedziała - Ten jest dobry, będę miała śliczną pamiątkę, dziękuję. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza